Köse İmam Kürsüsünde - Şiir
Kardeşim Fatîn Hoca’ya İlmi az, görgüsü çok, fıtratı yüksek bir imam Tanırım ben, ki hayâtında tanıtmıştı babam. “Kim bilir; şimdi ne âlemde benim şanlı Köse’m; Görmedim üç senedir, bâri gidip bir görsem...” Diyerek, dün gece güç hâl ile buldum evini. Koca insan; ne şetâretle kabul etti beni: – Gel ayol gel, Hocazâdem, bizi ihyâ ettin... Ne kerâmetçe tesâdüf; seni andıktı demin. Kahveler, nargileler, enfiyeler , şerbetler, Rûhu lebrîz-i safâ eyleyecek sohbetler, Hepsi mebzûl idi mecliste. Ne a’lâ; derken, Kapı şiddetle çalınmaz mı? – Bakın kim? Zâten Ev değil, han gibi bir şey; gece gündüz işler... Gönderin kahveye, Âsım, gelen erkekse eğer. – Ahmed’in annesi gelmiş... – Nasıl Ahmed, oğlum? – Hani bizdeydi bugün... – Ha! Küçük Ahmed... Ma’lûm. Bize âid değil öyleyse... Haber ver içeri. – Gir dedim, istemiyor; “Sen bana gönder pederi!” Diye ısrar ediyor. – Girsene, hemşîre hanım! – Varmayın üstüme! – Nen var a kuzum; anlayalım?.. – Ne kafam kaldı dayaktan, ne gözüm, hep şişti; Karşı koysaydım eğer mutlak işim bitmişti. Ağladım, merhamet et, yapma dedim... Kim dinler. Boşamakmış beni dünden beri efkârı meğer. Üç çocuk annesi, emzikli kadın tek başına, Koca berhâneyi silsin de, süpürsün de sana, Yine sen bilmeyerek zâlim onun kıymetini, Dene bîçârede kalkıp kolunun kuvvetini! – Dur kızım; ağlama sen, şimdi haber gönderirim; Karı dövmek ne kolaymış, ona ben gösteririm! Çağırın bekçiyi... – İhsan Bey’i bildin ya, Memiş? Hadi git şimdi getir... – Kahvede yok, – Evde imiş; Şimdi gelsin... – Gelemem, kendisi gelsin, dedi. – Ya! Ben gidersem iyi kaçmaz. Hadi git söyle ona: Şimdi gelsin... – Ne kibarlık bu beyim? Bir da’vet, Yetmiyor, öyle mi? – Yorgundum efendim de... – Evet, Haber aldık... O fakat sizce büyük bir şey mi? On kadın dövse yorulmaz, benim İhsan Bey’imi, Bilirim ben ne tosundur. – Hoca, bak, ben kızarım. Size haltetme düşer... Dövmüş isem, kendi karım. Keyfim ister döverim, sen diyemezsin: “Dövme!” Misaller, örnekler Kayıp, bilinmeyen Din kaideleri Bu, tecâvüz sayılır doğrusu haysiyyetime... – Hangi haysiyyetin oğlum? O da varmış desene. Beyimin şimdiki haysiyyet-i mevhûmesine Diyecek yok... Yalınız rahat ararlarsa eğer, Böyle külfetli kuyûd altına hiç girmeseler! – Sen imam, saçmalıyorsun... Yetişir artık dur. Beni ısrâr ile da’vetteki maksad bu mudur? – Haremin geldi demin ağlayarak, sızlayarak... – Gözü çıksın domuzun, patlasın isterse bırak! – Döveceksin, ne boşarsın? Boşadın, dövmek ne? Hem günah, hem de ayıp... – Bakma onun sen sözüne, Ne domuzdur onu bilsen! – Nesi var, hırsız mı? Yoksa yüzsüz mü? – Değil hiçbiri... Lâkin canımı Sıktı akşam “Edemem, üstüme evlenme!” diye. Ne demek! Dörde kadar evlenir erkek, demeye Kalmadan başladı şirretliğe... Kızmaz mı kafam? – Kustuğun herzeyi yutsun diye, hey sersem adam! Dövüyorsun, boşuyorsun elin öksüz kızını... Haklı bir kerre ya! İnsan boşamaz haksızını. – Boşamaz? Amma da yaptın! Ya Şerîat ne için Bize evlenmeyi tâ dörde kadar emr etsin? İki alsam ne çıkar sâye-i hürriyyette? Boşamışsam canım ister boşarım elbette. İşte meydanda Kitap. Hem alırız, hem boşarız. – Dara geldin mi, Şerîat! Sus ulan iz’ansız! Ne zaman câmi’e girdin? Hani tek bir hayrın? Bir kızılbaşla senin var mıdır ayrın, gayrın! Ağzı meyhâneye rahmet okuturken, hele bak, Bana gelmiş de Şerîatçi kesilmiş... Avanak! Hangi bir seyyie yok defter-i a’mâlinde ? Seni dünyâda gören var mı ayık hâlinde? Müslümanlık’ta Şerîat bunu emretmiş imiş: Hem alır, hem de boşarmış; ne kadar sâde bir iş! Karı tatlîki için bak ne diyor Peygamber: “Bir talâk oldu mu dünyâda, semâlar titrer!” İki evlense ne varmış! Bu yenir herze midir? Vâkıâ ba’zen olur, dörde kadar evlenilir... Bu kimin harcı, a sersem, hele bir kerre düşün! Tek kadın çok sana emsâl olan erkekler için. Hani servet? Hani sıhhat? Ne ararsan, mefkûd ; Tamtakır bir kese var ortada, bir sıska vücûd! Sen duâ et ki “Şerîat” demiyor evde karın! Yoksa, boynunda bugün zorca gezerdin yuların! Karı iş görmeyecek; varsa piçin bakmayacak; Çamaşır, tahta, yemek nerde? Ateş yakmayacak. Bunların hepsini yapmak sana âid “Şer’an!” Çocuk emzirmeye hattâ olacak bir süt anan! “Boşarım, evlenirim” bahsini artık kapa da, Hak ne verdiyse yiyip hoş geçinin bir arada. Al götür haydi!.. Kızım, gel!.. Hele bak, gel, diyorum! Hatırım yok mu? İnatlık iyi olmaz, yavrum... Söyledim yapmayacak bir daha. Mahcûb olmuş... Böyle şeyler olağandır... – Ne desem hepsi de boş! Bu benim alnıma bir kerre yazılmış... – Öyle. – Gazı göstersene Âsım! Gidiniz devletle. * * * Gittiler neyse... Duâ et ki ucuz kurtuldun; Ba’zı da’vâlar olur, kış gecesinden de uzun! Dinledin, gördün a oğlum. Ne bozuk terbiyemiz! Ne yapıp yapmalı, insanlığı öğretmeliyiz. Şu bizim halkı uyandırmadadır varsa felâh ; Hangi bir millete baksan uyanık... Çünkü: Sabah! Hele bîçâre Şerîat’le nasıl oynanıyor! Müslümanlık bu mu yâhû? diye insan yanıyor. Gölgesinden bile korkup bağıran bir ödlek, Otuz üç yıl bizi korkuttu “Şerîat!” diyerek. Vahdetî muhlisiniz , elde asâ çıktı herif, Bir alay zabiti kestirdi. Sebep: “Şer’-i Şerîf!” Karı dövmüş, boşamış... “Emr-i İlâhî” ne denir! Bunların hepsi, emîn ol ki cehâlettendir. Bana sor memleketin hâlini ben söyleyeyim: Bir imam çünkü, bilir evleri... Hâ bir de, hekim. Gel nikâh kıy, demesinler, diye ba’zen kaçarım... Düğün olmaz mı, gelirler de bütün komşularım: Yine kondun hoca! derler, onu bilmezler ki, Daha memnûn olacaktım o düğünsüz belki. Zerde karşımda durur kanlı yemek tavrıyle; Öksüz ağlar sanırım çalgıyı duydum mu, hele! Bu neden? Çünkü nikâhın sonu er geç boşamak, Yâhud akşamki gelenler gibi hırgür yaşamak! Düğün olsaydı ne a’lâ idi tek bir perde; Ayrılık faslı da var sonra bunun, mahkemede! Ne kadınlar, ne sefâlet doğuranlar görürüz; İşte binlerce çocuk, hem baba sağ, hem öksüz! Üç sınıf halka içim parçalanır, hem ne kadar! İhtiyarlar, karılar, bir de küçükler; bunlar Merhamet görmeli, yüz görmeli insanlardan; Yoksa, insanlığı bilmem nasıl anlar insan? Sözü bir parça uzattımsa da, oğlum, affet... Hasbihâl etmek için başka adam yok ki... Evet, Kimse söyletmiyor artık bizi, bak sen derde; “Mürteci’ !” damgası var şimdi bütün ellerde. Bir fenâlık görerek, yapma desen, alnına tâ, İniyor hatt-ı celîsiyle Hamîdî tuğra! İşte gördün ya, herif “sâye-i hürriyyette” Diyerek, başlamak üzreydi hemen tehdîde! Eskiden vardı ya meydanda gezen ipsizler: Hani bir “sâye-i şâhâne” çekip her şeyi yer! Onların birçoğu ahrâr-ı izâm oldu bugün; Mürteci’, nah kafa, bizler... Kerem et; hâli düşün! Bu cehalet yürümez; asra bakın: Asr-ı ulûm ! Başlasın terbiyeniz, âilelerden oğlum. Sâde hürriyyeti i’lân ile bir şey çıkmaz; Fikr-i hürriyyeti hazm ettiriniz halka biraz. – Vay hocam! Vay gözümün nûru efendim, buyurun! Hangi rüzgârdır atan sizleri?.. Lütfen oturun. Mütehassirdik efendim, ne inâyet! Ne kerem! Öpmedik affediniz... – Çok yaşa... Lâkin... Veremem. – Bütün İstanbul’un ağzında gezen elleriniz, Bize nâz etmese olmaz mı, efendim? Veriniz. – Döktüğün dillere bittim, seni çok sözlü seni! Ayda, âlemde bir olsun aramazsın Köse’ni. Bu herif öldü mü, sağ kaldı mı, derler de ayol, Baba dostuysam eğer kalkıp ararlar bir yol. Yoksa yaşlanmaya görsün, adamın hâli yaman... Ne fenâ günlere kaldık, aman Allâh’ım aman! “Nesl-i hâzır” denilen şey pek acâib bir şey: Hoca rahmetliye bak, oğluna bak, hey gidi hey!.. – Amma tekdîr ediyorsun, canım ilkin adamı... Bir selâm ver bakalım; böyle Selâmsız’dan mı? – Selâmun aleyküm. – Aleyküm selâm... Barıştık, yüzün gülsün artık, İmam. – Hele dur, öfkemi tekmilleyeyim... – Tekmille! Zâten eksik bir o kalmıştı: Hudâyî sille... – Sanki dövsem ne yaparsın? Hocayız biz, döveriz... Gül biter aşk ile vurduk mu... – İnandım, câiz... – Pek cılız çıktı bu “câiz”, demek îmânın yok? – Dayak “Âmentü”ye girdiyse, benim karnım tok, Gül değil, kıl bile bitmez sopa altında! – Hele! – Öyle olsaydı, şu karşındaki yalçın kelle, Fark olunmazdı Kızanlık’taki güllüklerden! Bu dayak faslı da aç karnına bilmem nerden? Dur ki çay demleyelim, nargile gelsin, kerem et! – Söyle gelsin, hadi, zahmetse de... – Hâşâ, rahmet. – Enfiyen var ya? – Tabî’î! – Çekilir boydan mı? – Burun aldatmaya kâfî. – Bu nedir? Cerman mı? – Karışık. – Neyse, zârurette pek a’lâ gidecek. Hocazâdem, bakalım, bir de bizimkinden çek. – Yerli mahsûlüne benzer mi desem?.. – Kendisidir. – Sen de tiryâki değilsin ya, pek a’lâ yetişir. – Baban olsaydı da görseydi, işin vardı. – Neyi? – Çektiğin murdarı. – Sevmezdi, evet, böyle şeyi. – Neydi rahmetlide, lâkin, o temizlik, vay vay! Azıcık benzemiş olsaydı ya mahdûmu da... – Ay! Şu babamdan nerem eksik, hadi, göster bakayım? – Ama hiddetleneceksen ne suyum var, ne sayım! Yok, eğer mum gibi dosdoğru cevâb istersen: Babanın kestiği tırnak bile olmazsın sen. – Ne nezâketli beyan: Hay gidi mum, tıpkı odun! – Böyle hiddetlenecektin, neye râzî oldun? – Oldum amma bu kadar doğrunun olmaz ki tadı... “Selâmun aleyküm behey kör kadı!” Seni çok sözlü dedin, yetmedi; tekdîr ettin, Yine az geldi... – Hayır, söylemedim, söylettin. – Başladın şimdi de tahkîre ... Kızılmaz mı Hoca? – Zübbelik yok! – O ne? Ben zübbe miyim? – Oldukça. – Vâkıâ çok severim, her ne desen aldırmam; Bu, fakat hazmolunur parça değil.. Pîr ol İmam! – Sen de pîr ol. – Ama kızdım. – Ne tuhaf şeysin be: Bir sözümden kızıyorsun. – Kime derler zübbe? – Sana derler. – Niye? – Hem benzemedin merhûma; Hem neden benzemedin, dersen, efendim, sorma, O ne hiddet, o ne şiddet! Çalışıp benzesene! İlme vakfettiği dirsek babanın: Elli sene. – Biz de az çok pala sürttük... – Sana câhil demedik; Yalınız zübbe dedik... Bak yine baktın dik dik. Hoca rahmetli yetişmişti, düşün hem, nereden? Kimin oğluydu baban? Kimdi unuttun mu deden? İpek’in köylüsü, ümmî, yarı vahşî bir adam... – Bâri yamyam de! Ne mâni’ ki, evet, ak yamyam! – Dinle oğlum!.. – Ne nezâhet bu Hocam? Hayrânım! – Lâfı ağzımda bıraktın be kuzum, dur be canım... – Cümle bitseydi, emînim ki, dedem gitmişti... Dar yetiştim! – Ne o, sırtlan da mı olduk şimdi? – Neyse bahsinde devam et bakalım... – İşte baban, Bir şey öğrenmedi elbette o ümmî babadan. Ne kazanmışsa, bütün, kendi kazanmış, kendi. Zât-ı devletleri, lâkin azıcık çöplendi. Sen duâ et babadan topladığın mîrâsa, Hep onun himmetidir üç satır ilmin varsa. – Üç satır hem de, İlâhî, ne tükenmez irfan! – Hadi üç yüz satır olsun mütehammilse kafan.. Hoca’nın kâ’bına yükselmen için dağlar var. – Tırmanırsam? – Hadi tırman, bakalım, işte duvar. – Göreceksin, – Bu bacaklarla mı? – Hay hay! – Belli! Yaşınız kaçtı paşam, elli mi? – Yoktur elli. – Aştınız kırkı ya? – Kırk altıyı bulduk. – A’lâ... Yüzü bulsan, yine “Hâlâ mı bu mektub, hâlâ!” Arzı olmazsa hayâtın ne çıkar tûlünden? Hani kırk altı yılın eldeki mahsûlünden? Hangi bir fende teâlî edebildin, evlât? Hangi san’atte rüsûhun göze çarpar? Anlat! Ulemâdan mı sayıldın, fukahâdan mı? – Hayır. – Ya siyâsî mi nesin? Kendine bir meslek ayır! – Şâirim. – Olmaz olaydın: O ne yüzler karası! Bence dünyâdaki işsizlerin en maskarası. – Afedersin onu! – İmkânı yok etmem, ne demek! Şi’re meslek diye, oğlum, verilir miydi emek? Âh, vaktiyle gelip bir danışaydın Köse’ne, Senin olmuştu bugün belki o kırk altı sene. – Ama pek hırpaladın şi’ri... – Evet hırpaladım: Çünkü merkep değilim, ben de mürekkep yaladım, Ben de târîh okudum; âlemi az çok bilirim. “Şuarâ ” dendi mi, birdenbire oynar sinirim. İyi gün dostu herifler, o ne yardakçı gürûh , O ne müstekreh adamlar! Hani bakmak mekrûh . Dalkavukluktaki idmanları sermâyeleri... Onlar azdırdı, evet, başlıca pespâyeleri . Bu sıkılmazlara “Medh et!” diye, mangır sunarak, Ne erâzil adam olmuş, oku târîhi de bak! Edebiyyâta edebsizliği onlar soktu; Yoksa, din perdesi altında bu isyan yoktu: Sürdüler Türk’e “Tasavvuf” diye olgun şırayı; Muttasıl şimdi “hakîkat” kusuyor Sıdkı Dayı! Bu cihan boş, yalınız bir rakı hak, bir de şarab; Kıble: Tezgâh başı, meyhâneci oğlan: Mihrab. Git o “Dîvan” mı, ne karn’ağrısıdır, aç da onu, Kokla bir kerre, kokar mis gibi “Sandıkburnu”! Beni söyletme, neler var daha! – Tekmilleyiver! ... Sâde pek sövme ki, Peygamberimiz şi’ri sever. – Vâkıâ “İnne mine’ş-şi’ri...” büyük bir ni’met; Dikkat etsen: Yine sevdikleri, lâkin, hikmet. Ben ki Attâr ile Sa’dî’yi okur, hem severim; Başka vâdîleri tutmuşlara ancak söverim. Hem senin şi’re müdâfi’ çıkışın ma’nâsız: Sana şâir diyen, oğlum, seni gördüm yalnız: Kimi mevlidci diyor... – Ah, olabilsem, nerde! Yetişilmez ki, Süleyman Dede yükseklerde. – Kimi bid’âtçi diyor... Duyduğum en çok bunlar. – Daha var mıydı, İmam? – Var ya, unuttum: Baytar . – Keşke baytarlık edeydim... – Yine et mümkünse. – Yapamam. – Belki yapardın be... – Unuttum be Köse. – Keşke zihninde kalaymış, ne kadar lâzımmış; Beni dinler misin evlâd? Yine kâbilse çalış: Çünkü bir tecrübe etsen senin aklın da yatar, Bize insan hekiminden daha lâzım baytar. – Hele bir çek bakalım! – Sen de bizimkinden çek. – Hani çay gelmedi yâhu? – Ay, unuttuk, gerçek. – Gitme seslen yalınız, nerde Emin, yok mu? – Emin! Nerdesin? Baksana, çay demleyeceklerdi demin... – Demlemişler, baba. – Sen gelsene, oğlum, buraya... El öperlerdi unuttun mu? – Hayır. – Oldu mu ya? – Demin öptüm, baba... – Öptün mü, git öyleyse hadi. Hele yâ Rabbi şükür, çay da nihâyet geldi. Şeker istersen eğer bulduralım? – Dört yüz mü? – Aldığım yok, yaşasın İzmir’in a’lâ üzümü; Hem ucuz, hem daha lezzetli. – Çekirdeksiz de. – Buyurun! – Başla canım, var mı merâsim bizde? – Hocam, evvelce üzüm çiğnenecek, üstüne çay... İçelim aşkına rindân-ı Hudâ’nın! – Hay hay! * * * – Hoca keşfet bakayım, şimdi bu harbin sonunu? – Onu Allah bilir amma, acaba var mı sonu? – Ne demek! Nâ-mütenâhî mi bu? Elbette biter; Tarafeynin biri ancak deyiversin ki: Yeter. – Aklım ermezse de evlâd, bu işin bitmesine, İki şeyden biri lâzım... – O nedir? – Dinlesene: İngiliz yok mu, o hâin, ya doyup patlamalı; Yâhud aç kalmalıdır... Yoksa bizim fal kapalı. Açma sen şimdi o yaprakları, oğlum beni sor: Başımın derdi büyük, çâresi yok... Olsa da zor. – Çâresiz derd olamaz, söyle Hocam, dinliyorum? – Bir değil... – Tut ki bin olmuş, ne demek, mecbûrum. Sana hizmet, babamın rûhuna rahmettir, ayol! – Hocazâdem, bilirim hepsini, berhurdâr ol. Oğlanın hâlini evvelce mi açsam?.. Lâkin, Komşunun derdi dururken bunu açmak çirkin. – Oğlanın hâli nedir, söyle? Merâk etmedeyim... – Hele dursun da o, ilkin şunu bir nakledeyim: Mütekâid paşalardan biri, üç beş sene var, Düştü bilmem ne taraftansa bizim semte kadar. Kimde az çok getirir bir satılık mal varsa, Kapatıp yaptı beleşten sekiz ev, dört arsa... Herifin hâli bidâyette zararsızcaydı; Son zamanlarda, ne olduysa, namazdan caydı. Ne cemâ’atte, ne mescidde, bugün komşu paşa. – Olağan şey, sofuluk çıkmadı, besbelli başa. – Derken incelmeye, gencelmeye kalkıştı... – Aman! – Ne aman dinledi, gittikçe, hovardam, ne zaman. Saç sakal tuttu ne hikmetse acâib bir renk; Kalafatlandı bıyıklar, iki batman , bir denk! Çehre allıklı sabunlarla mücellâ her gün; Fes yıkık, kelle çıkık, kaş yılışık, göz süzgün; İğne, boncuk, yakalık, tasma, yular... Hepsi tamam; Koçyiğit sanki bunak! – Sen de mi şâirdin İmam? – Kuşkulandım paşadan, gizlice gittim hanıma; Dedim: Örtün de kızım, gel bakalım, gel yanıma! Zevcinin tavrı acâibleşiyor zannederim, Sen ne dersin buna bilmem, bana sor, bak ne derim: İşçiniz, sofracınız var mı? – Evet. – Kim? – Eleni. – Şimdi sav. – Hiç mi sebepsiz? – A kızım, dinle beni: Böyle şeylerde sebep, hikmet aranmaz... Çabucak Savabilmektedir iş... Yoksa rezâlet çıkacak: Paşa azmış... – Acabâ üstüme gül koklar mı? – Onu bilmem, gülü koklar mı kocan, yoklar mı? Beni söyletme kızım, git de hemen sav karıyı. * * * Çok zaman geçmedi, gördüm ki bizim soytarıyı, Geliyor “İlmühaber yaz!” diye, neymiş bakalım? – Bir izinnâme. – İzinnâme mi? Hay hay, lâzım... Evlenen hangisi? Beyler mi, kerîmen mi, paşa? – Onların vakti değil. – Kim ya? – Benim. – Sen mi? Yaşa! Tam da vaktin, hani gün geçmeye gelmez, davran! – Hoca eğlenme hemen yazmana bak, işte paran! – Ay o murdar kâğıdın pek mi büyük hâtırı ki, Beni ürker diye tutmuş sayıyorsun bir... iki?.. Kaç paran varsa büküp katla da, indir cebine, Yazamam nâfile. – Elbet yazacaksın, sana ne? – Hiç adam hâline bakmaz mı be? İnsâf azıcık! – Çok şükür hâlime... Nem var? Yüzüm ak, alnım açık.. İyi bak sen bana bir kerre! – Hayır, kendin bak; Bence bir kellen açık, bir de sakal diplerin ak... – Ama sen halt ediyorsun! Sakalımdan size ne? – Ne mi? Ondan beleş eğlence mi var seyredene? Gülüyor kahvede el, çarşıda bakkal, çakkal; Olma beyhûde, ağızlardaki bir parmak bal; Çatlasan sofracı Rum’dan karı olmaz adama. – Kim haber verdi bileydim?.. – Ne bunak şeysin ama! Kim haber verdi, nedir? Sormaya var mıydı lüzum? Yediğin herzeyi kör gördü, sağır duydu kuzum. Söyletir çarçabuk insan, meğer olsun pek alık, Boşboğaz şey, o senin yosma sakal, hasba kılık! – Artık elverdi İmam, kellemi kızdırma da yaz. – Bana bak: Hiçbir imam böyle rezâlet yazamaz. – Ay, rezâlet de diyor sünnete! – Sünnet mi? – Ya ne? – Öyle şey yok... – Ne demek! – Dinle, be hey dîvâne: Öyle sünnet denemez, her zaman, evlenmek için; Vakt olur, sünneti geç, vâcib olur erkek için; Vakt olur, sünnet olur... – Söylediğim çıktı, tamam! – Vakt olur, bir de bakarsın ki, olur böyle: Haram. – Kimseden dinlememiştim bu senin fetvâyı... Ne tuhaf! – Sende tuhaflık, kısa kes da’vâyı. Çoluğun var, çocuğun var, haremin nâmuslu; Yaşın altmış beşi bulmuş, otur artık uslu. Neren eksik, be adam, böyle ne var çıldıracak? Karı derdiyle yıkılmaz bu kadar yıllık ocak. – O nasıl söz? Ben ocak yıkmaya evlenmiyorum. – Hiç o seksen kapı gezmiş, o kaşarlanmış Rum, Sofracıyken seni koymuş da bu cânım kılığa, Hanımım derse, dökülmez mi ki fındıkçılığa? Karı kıvrak, paşa hazretleri, şallak mallak; Biri hakkıyle edepsiz, biri şartınca salak; Evelallah döneceksin çabucak maskaraya; Vuracaksın iki üç dalgada baştan karaya! Artık evler gidiyor cilveyi kırdıkça madam... Oynasın kumda çocuklar! – Ne vazîfen, be adam? Avukattan da beter, ay ne kadar herze-vekîl ! – Defol ordan! – Hadi yaz kâğdımı! – Yazmam be, çekil! – Yazacaksın! – Yıkıl ordan, sana yok ilmühaber; Meğer emretmeli rü’yâma girip Peygamber. – Yazma sittin sene, pampin, yap elinden geleni; Yedi gün sonra duyarsın: Hanım olmuş Eleni! * * * – Hocazâdem, sözü çıksın da nihâyet herifin, Bana kah kah diye gülsün mü? Nasılmış keyfin! – Akdi kim yaptı? – Açıkgöz mü ararsın ki? Dolu... Yalınız gösteren olsun: Paranın nerde yolu. O değil, şimdi asıl çattı belânın büyüğü: Haber aldım, karı kandırmış o sersem hödüğü, Alıyormuş bütün emlâkini. – Gerçek mi? – Evet. Buna bir çâre düşün, gitmesin evler, kerem et! O çocuklar ne olur sonra? – Perîşan. Ya hanım? – O da rahmetli anamdan daha safmış be canım! Söyledim söyledim aldırmadı “vurdum duymaz”! Sonra mel’un karı kurnaz mı, hakîkat kurnaz; Herif eşşek mi dedin, eşhedü-bi’llâh eşşek; Ağzı karnındaki uçkur düğümünden gevşek! Bir kırıtsın, iki dil döksün o fettan kahbe; Çâre yok, salyası sarkıp diyecek: Verdim be! Hanım akşam, bize gelmişti namazdan sonra... Yolda bîçâre şaşırmış, hadi girmiş çamura. Ne kıyâfet, ne hazin manzara, görsen yavrum! Kendi ağlar, kızı ağlar... Ne deyim bilmiyorum. Ciğerim sızladı baktım da, fakat fâide ne? Kaderin cilvesi, kurbân olayım halledene! Gamsız insanlara eğlence gelirmiş yaşamak; Yüreğin hisli mi, işkencedesin, tâli’e bak! Şimdi, oğlum, herifin hacrine bir çâre! – Kolay. – Süfehâdan sayabilsek? – Sayacaksın, hay hay. Bir adamı mâlini isrâf ile etmişse heder, Ona hükkâm-ı Şerîat “Süfehâdandır” der. Sâde-dil , ebleh olup, kâr ederim, vehmiyle, Ahz ü i’tâya çıkıp aldanan eşhâsa bile, “Sühefâ” nâmını vermekte, evet, Şer -i Şerîf. Gelelim mes’elenin halline: Mâdem bu herif, Kendi infâkına muhtâc olan evlâdlarının, Cümlesinden geçerek, derdine bir pis karının, Heder etmekte bütün mâlini... Elbet ya bunak; Yâhud aldanmaya gâyetle müsâid avanak. İki sârette de hâkim bunu hacretse, eder. Şimdi lâzım gelen ancak size bir ilmühaber. İhtiyar hey’eti, muhtar, hepiniz toplanınız; Yazınız çarçabuk... Etraflıca olsun yalınız; Sonra, hiç beklemeden gönderiniz mahkemeye. – İş mühim... Korkarım etraflı yazılmazsa diye, Şunu sen yazsana oğlum? – Bakarız dur da biraz... Daha a’lâsı mı: Ben söyleyeyim, kendin yaz.. İmam üslûbuna uydurması artık senden! Hadi bir Besmele çek, başlıyalım istersen. Hele ilkin takıver gözlüğü. – Hay hay takayım, Yalınız, sen bana bir parça kâğat ver bakayım. – Hokka ister mi? – Divit var ya. – Peki, işte kâğat. Evvelâ ortaya bir “Hû” mu atarlar? Hadi at, Başla: “Bâdî-i” – Evet, “İlmühaber oldur ki” – “Mahallemizde” çabuk yaz! – Şaşırmayım, dur ki! – “Filân sokakta” – Yavaş söyle, oldu. – “Kâin olan Filânca hânede... sâkin... filânca oğlu... filân...” Düşünme! “Her ne kadar” – Oldu, söyle sen... – “Ma’tûh” – Peki! – “Değilse de” – Lâkin, kalem kırıldı be, tûh! – Öbür kalemle yaz artık, ne makta var, ne çakı. “İâşesiyle” Bitirdin mi? – Söyle. – “İnfâkı Tamâmen üstüne âid ve...” Haydi! “Efrâdı Kesîr...” – Evet, azıcık dur... – “Iyâl ü evlâdı” – Peki. – “Bulunduğu...” – Dur dur! – Yoruldun anlaşılan? – Yorulmadım, hadi sen... – “Halde uhdesinde olan” Yazıldı bitti mi? “Bilcümle mâl ü mülkü” – Evet! – “Ahîren aldığı...” Yazdın mı?.. Durma şimdi. – Fakat... – Ne var ki? – “Aldığı” kâfî mi? İstemez mi nikâh? – O halde şöyle yazarsın: “Ahîren istinkâh ” – Bu oldu. – “Ettiği”... Kız neydi? – Söyledik ya kuzum, İşitmedin mi demin? – Haklısın, devâm et: “Rum Cemâ’atinden” efendim “filânenin” yazıver. – Yazıldı. – “Üstüne etmek” – Edeydi keşke! – “Diler Ve böyle mâlini beyhûde yolda imhâya Kıyâm eder” – Yavaş ol! Koş diyen de olmadı ya! – “Ve arz edildiği vech üzre emr-i infâkı” Ne i’tinâ bu! Yesârî misin, nesin? –Tıpkı! – Yazındı: ‘‘Kendine mahsûs ve münhasır bulunan” Adam, cızıktırıver, bakma hüsn-i hatta , filân. “Küçük, büyük bütün evlâdlarıyle zevcesini” Yazıldı bitti ya? – Sabret, düzelteyim şu sin’i... Düzeldi. – Yaz bakalım: “Her cihetce pek mahrûm Ve ihtiyâc” – Evet, oğlum, yazıldı, bekliyorum. – “İçinde ölmeye mahkûm” – Eder mi? – Yok “bırakır” – Yazıldı. – “Olmağın” – A’lâ! – Fenâ mı yoksa? – Hayır. Fena olur mu ya? – “Mumâileyhin ” – İşte bu çok! – Ne çâre! “Şer’-i Şerîf cânibinden” oldu mu? – Yok... Biraz yavaşça. – Peki... Haydi, şimdi bağlayıver: “Lüzûm-i hacrine dâir” yaz... “İşbu ilmühaber” “Mahallemizce” mi dersin? Dedinse “bi’t-tanzîm Huzûr-i hâkim-i şer’îye ” sec’i bas: “Takdîm Kılındı.” – Aferin, oğlum, imam da böyle yazar. – Onu bilmem, şu bitirdik ya nihâyet zor zar. – Acaba hacri muvâfık görecekler mi ki? – Eyy... Hâkimin re’yine, vicdânına kalmış bir şey. Sen de gör kendini bir kerre. – Peki, evlâdım, Göreyim... Başka ne yapsam ki, şaşırdım kaldım. Bittim artık, bilemezsin ne kadar bittiğimi; Âh görsem şu cihandan yıkılıp gittiğimi! Ne gebermez, ne kütük bünye ki, hiç kağşamamış! Bunu Rabbim, bana “sağlık” diye nerden yamamış? İstemem, kendinin olsun! – Ne diyorsun? Hele bak! – Bırak oğlum, azıcık derdini döksün şu bunak. Bana dünyâda ne yer kaldı, emîn ol, ne de yâr; Ararım göçmek için başka zemin, başka diyâr. Bunalan rûhuma ister bir uzun boylu sefer; Yaşamaktan ne çıkar günlerim oldukça heder? Bir güler çehre sezip güldüğü yoktur yüzümün: Geceden farkını görmüş değilim gündüzümün. Seneler var ki harâb olmadığım gün bilmem; Gezerim abdala çıkmış gibi sersem sersem. Dikilir karşıma hep görmediğim bilmediğim; Sorarım kendime: Gurbette mi, hayrette miyim? Yoklarım taşları, toprakları: İzler kan izi; Yurdumun kan kusuyor mosmor uzanmış denizi! Tüter üç beş baca kalmış... O da seyrek seyrek... Âşinâ bir yuva olsun seçebilsem, diyerek... Bakınırken duyarım gözlerimin yandığını: Sarar âfâkımı binlerce sıcak kül yığını. Ne o gömgök dereler var, ne o zümrüt dağlar; Ne o çıldırmış ekinler, ne o coşkun bağlar. Şimdi kızgın günün altında pinekler, bekler, Sâde yalçın kayalar, sâde ıpıssız çöller. Yurdu baştanbaşa vîrâneye dönmüş Türk’ün; Dünkü şen, şâtır ocaklar yatıyor yerde bugün. Gündüz insan sesi duymaz, gece görmez bir ışık, Yolcu haykırsa da baykuş gibi çığlık çığlık. “Bu diyârın hani sâhipleri?” dersin; cinler, “Hani sâhipleri?..” der karşıki dağdan bu sefer! Nerde Ertuğrul’u koynunda büyütmüş obalar? Hani Osman gibi, Orhan gibi gürbüz babalar? Hani bir Şanlı Süleyman Paşa? Bir kanlı Selîm? Âh, bir Yıldırım olsun göremezsin, ne elîm! Hani cündîleri , şâhin gibi, ceylân kovalar, Köpürür, dalgalanır, yemyeşil engin ovalar? Hani târîhi soruldukça, mefâhir söyler, Kahramanlar yetişen toprağı zengin köyler? Hani onnan gibi âfâkı deşen mızraklar? Hani atlar gibi sahrâyı eşen kısraklar? Hani ay parçası kızlar ki koşar oynardı? Hani dağ parçası milyonla bahâdır vardı? Bugün artık biri yok... Hepsi masal, hepsi yalan! Bir onulmaz yaradır, varsa yüreklerde kalan. * * * – Sorma, Kartal’da idim ben de bu Çarşamba günü. Dediler: “Kurna’da dünden beri var köy düğünü, Hoşlanırsan, hadi, olmaz mı?..” “Pekâlâ, gideriz: Hem biraz kır görürüz, hem de güreş seyrederiz.” Keşke, gitmem demiş olsaydım... İlâhî, o ne hâl, O nasıl maskara dernekti ki, târîfi muhâl. Topu kırk elli kadar köylü serilmiş bayıra, Bakıyor harmanın altındaki otsuz çayıra. Bet beniz sapsarı bîçârelerin hepsinde; Ne olur bir kişi olsun görebilsem zinde! Şiş karın sıska çocuklar gibi, kollar sarkık; Arka yusyumru, göğüs çökmüş, omuzlar kalkık. Gözlerin busbulanık rengi, kapaklar şiş şiş; Yüz buruşmuş, uzamış, cebhe daralmış, gitmiş. Gezecek yerde o âvâre nazarlar dalıyor; Serilip düştü mü bir noktaya, kaldırması zor! Sıtmadan boynu bükülmüş de o dimdik Türk’ün, Düşünüp durmada öksüz gibi küskün küskün. Gövde teşrihlere dönmüş, o bacaklar değnek; Daha yaş yirmi iken eller, ayaklar titrek. Öyle seksenlik adamlar aramak pek yanlış; Kırk onun ömrüne son merhale olmuş kalmış. Değişik sanki o arslan gibi ırkın torunu! Bense İslâm’ın o gürbüz, o civan unsurunu, Kocamaz, derdim, asırlarca, sorulsaydı eğer, Ne çabuk elden, ayaktan düşecekmiş o meğer!.. Neyse, değnekçi gelip: “Meydan açılsın, savulun!” Der demez, başladı kalbî sesi yırtık davulun. Güm güm ötmek ne gezer! Tık nefes olmuş kasnak: Göğsü tokmak gibi küt! küt! vuruyor hışlayarak. Zurna hımhım mı nedir, söylemiyor bir türlü; Üfleyen Çingene’nin rengi mezar, kendi ölü. Güneş oldukça kızışmış, beni yormuştu sıcak; Hele bir gölge bulup altıma çektim çabucak. Tam demiştim: Azıcık yaslanayım, dinleneyim... Biri tıksırdı ta ensemde... Acâib, bu da kim? Ne göreydim: Kelebek tarlası olmuş da içi, Soluyup sümkürüyor sırtıma bir yaşlı keçi! “Ama bak, aklıma gelmezse de hürmet talebi; O kadar fazla samîmiyyeti sevmem, çelebi; Sakalından çekerim, sonra, karışmam... Hadi git!” Nerde! Aldırmadı... Sordum, baş ödülmüş bu yiğit!.. Hele sen geç yiğitim, geç bakalım, başka ne var? Bir çelimsiz sopa, boynunda üç arşın astar. Pehlivanlar hani? derken, söküvermez mi, Hocam, Birbirinden daha bîçâre sekiz çıplak adam? Âh o soygunluğu rü’yâda gören korkardı: Çünkü gömlek gibi etten de soyunmuşlardı! Bir delik torbaya girmiş kimi, kıspet yerine; Çekivermiş kimi, bir lîme çuval dizlerine. Kiminin, giydiği çakşır, kiminin bez şalvar; Kiminin, uçkuru boynundan asılmış, donu var. Acabâ yağ sürünürler mi desem, yağ nerede? Bereket versin onun ma’deni varmış derede: Sağ omuzlarda birer, başları kertikli, ağaç, Kadın, erkek, suyu aktarmada bakraç bakraç. Sonra, nerdense gelip “Yağlanınız haydi!” sesi, Çöktü meydanda duran kaplara artık hepsi. Palaz ördek gibi, bandıkça avuçlar bandı; Meşin ıslar gibi, kavruk deriler ıslandı. Bu, merâsim de bitip, başlayacak dendi güreş, Çarpınıp çırpınarak çıktı nihâyet iki eş. Daha ilk elde boşansın mı alınlardan ter, O göğüsler sana ötsün mü körükten de beter? Baktım: Altından o bir çifte perîşan bağrın, Soluganlar gibi kalkıp iniyor çifte karın! Sonradan dizlere bir titremedir çökmüştü; Hele çok sürmeyerek dördü de cansız düştü. İki bîçâre serilmiş yatıyorken yerde, “Kalkın artık!” dediler, lâkin o derman nerde! Güreşin böylesi hiç görmediğim bir şeydi; Orta, baş, hepsi de bunlar gibi âvâreydi. * * * Karşıdan tentesinin nısfı hasır, nısfı aba, Bir tekerlekleri alçak, yana yatmış araba; Yerliden az kaba, Maltız keçisinden çok ufak, İki mahzûn öküzün seyrine münkâd olarak; Ne yanık mersiyeler söyletiyor dingiline! Bunu gördüm, acımak geldi içimden geline: Sana baksın da kızım, bahtın utansın... Ne deyim? O, senin, kimdi, bugün nerde yatar, bilmediğim, Ninenin rûhuna âgûş açıyorken melekût, Tertemiz na’şını gufran gibi örten tâbût, Şu gelinlik arabandan daha şahâneydi. Geçti rü’yâ gibi, Allâh’ım, o günler neydi! Şu bayırlarda -ki vaktiyle bütün bağlardı- Sesi dünyâyı tutan bir bereket çağlardı. Ya şu vâdî ki çırılçıplak uzanmış, bîtâb, Hiç yazın böyle fezâsında tüter miydi serâb? Şimdi âfaka alev püskürüyor her çatlak, Yarılıp hasta dudaklar gibi, yer yer, toprak. – Deşme, oğlum, yaradır, hem de yürekler yarası... – Neydi, yâ Rabbi, otuz kırk sene evvel burası? Dağlar orman, tepeler bağ, ovalar hep tarla; Koca mer’â dolu baştan başa sağmallarla. İğne atsan yere düşmez, o ekin bir tûfan; Atlı girsen gömülür buğdayın altında kafan. Köylünün kırları tutmuş, yayılırken davarı, Sökemezsin, sarar âfâkını yün dalgaları! Dolaşır sal gibi göllerde hesapsız manda, Fil sanırsın, hani, bir çıksa da görsen karada. Geniş alnıyle yarar otları binlerce öküz, Besiden her birinin sırtı, bakarsın, dümdüz. Ne de ıslak patı burnundaki mosmor meneviş! Hadi gelsin bakalım damların altında geviş. Diz çöker buldu mu yaslanmaya kâfî meydan; Sürünür toprağın üstünde o kat kat gerdan. Çifte gözler süzülür, tek çene durmaz çiğner; İki yandan yere şeffâf iki ipliktir iner. Bunların ağdalanır; maç maç öterken sakızı, Öteden bir sürü gürbüz, demevî köylü kızı, Tarayıp hepsini evlâd gibi, bir bir kınalar. Tepeden kuyruğu dikmiş, inedursun danalar, Dalar etrâfa köyün damgalı yüzlerce tayı; İnletir at sesi, kısrak sesi gömgök ovayı. Gündüzün kimse görünmez: Kadın erkek çalışır; Varsa meydanda gezen tostopaç oğlanlardır. Akşam olmaz mı, fakat toplar ahâlîyi ezan, Son cemâ’at yeri, hattâ, adam almaz ba’zan. Güneş âfâka henüz arz-ı vedâ etmişken, Yükselir Kâ’be’ye doğrulmuş alınlar yerden; Önce bir dalgalanır, sonra eder hepsi karar; Örülür enli omuzlarla birer canlı hisar. Bu yaman safların âhengi hakîkat müdhiş; Sanki yalçın kayalar yanyana perçinlenmiş, Öyle bir cebhe kesilmiş ki: Müselsel îmân; Hangi îmâna dokunsan taşacak itmînân. Âh o yekpârelik eyyâmı hayâl oldu bugün; Milletin hâlini gör, sonra da mâzîyi düşün. Kim bu yalçm kayalar sarsılacaktır derdi? Öyle sarsıldı ki edvâra tezelzül verdi! * * * Köylünün bir şeyi yok, sıhhati, ahlâkı bitik; Bak o sırtındaki mintan bile tiftik tiftik. Bir kemik, bir deridir ölmedi kaldıysa diri; Nerde evvelki refâhın acabâ onda biri? Dam çökük, arsa rehin, bahçeyi “icrâ” ister; Bir kalem borca bedel fâizi defter defter! Hiç bakım görmediğinden mi nedendir, toprak, Verilen tohumu da inkâr edecek, öyle çorak, Bire dört aldığı yıl köylü emîn ol, kudurur: Har vurur bitmeyecekmiş gibi, harman savurur. Uğramaz, gün kavuşur, çiftine yâhud evine; Sabah iskambil atar kahvede, akşam domine. Muhtasar gayr-ı müfîd ilmi kadardır dîni; Ne evâmir, ne nevâhî , seçemez hiçbirini. Namazın semtine bayramları uğrar sâde; Hiç su görmez yüzünün düşmanıdır seccâde. Hani, üç beş kişiden fazla musallî arama; Mescid ambarlık eder, başka ne yapsın, imama! Okumak bahsini geç... Çünkü o defter kapalı, Bir redif zâbiti mektepleri debboy yapalı. Sıtma, fuhş, içki, kumar, türlü fecâyi’ salgın... Sonra söylenmeyecek şekli de var hastalığın. Bir taraftan bulanır levse hesapsız nâmûs Bir taraftan serilir toprağa milyonla nüfûs. Hadi aldırmayalım yükseledursun vefeyât , Nerde noksânı telâfî edecek tâze hayât? Evlenip âile teşkîli bugün zor geliyor; Görüyorsun ya, nikâhlar ne kadar seyreliyor! * * * Eskiden zurnalar öttükçe fezâ inlerdi; O ne dehşetli düğünler, o ne derneklerdi! Kurulur meydana harman gibi kırk elli sini; Tablalar yığmaya başlar koyunun beslisini. Ense kat kat taşıp etrâfa dökülmüş yakadan; Göğsün eb’âdı kabardıkça gerilmiş camadan ; Başta âbânî sarık, tende hilâlî gömlek; Belde Lâhûr şalı, üstünde o som sırma yelek; Dizde kaytan çevirilmiş çuhadan sıkma potur; Amcalar, lök gibi, bağdaş kurarak halka olur. Sofranın hâlesi şeklinde duran, kutru geniş, Boyu çepçevre kılapdanla zarîf işlenmiş, Eni az peşkiri herkes götürür dizlerine. Çorbadan sonra etin türlüsü kalkıp, yerine, Hamurun türlüsü devlet gibi kondukça konar. Sekiz on yerde güğümler mütemâdî kaynar. Tâze şerbet sunulur tâze kesilmiş karla; Buzlu ayransa döner ortada bakraçlarla. Öğle olmaz mı, cemâ’atle kılarlar namazı. Güreşin gümler o esnâda mehîb incesazı: Oturur beşli davullar yere şişman şişman, Perde göstermeye başlar kabalardan, o zaman, Öyle inler ki zemin: Kalb-i fezâ “Küt! Küt!” atar; Zurnanın tizleri, dersen, yedi iklîmi tutar! Şimdi, hayvanlı, yayan, kız, kadın, oğlan, erkek; Kuşatır ip çekilen meydanı yüzlerce öbek. Bir taraftan da iner nâ-mütenâhî araba... İner amma o kadar süslü ki dersin: “Acaba, Şu beyaz tenteler altında birer hacle mi var?” Çekilir derken ödüller: Sekiz on seçme davar; İki baş manda, birer tay, dana, top top dokuma... Hele peşkir gibi peşkeşleri artık sorma. Yağ kazanlarla durur, tartısı yok, ölçüsü hiç; Hani ister sürün, ister dökün, istersen iç! Bunların hepsi biter, bir heyecandır belirir; Ne temâşâdır o, titrer durur insan tir tir. Birbirinden daha mevzun iki üç çift endâm , Atılıp sahneye şâhin gibi etmez mi hırâm; Ses, soluk çıkmaz olur, herkesi ürperme alır; O geniş yer de nefeslerle berâber daralır. Çünkü meydanda değil, seyre bakanlarda bile Âsım’ın dengi heyâkil seçilir yüzlerle. Şimdi, sağ kolda, gümüş kaplı birer bâzû-bend , Boynu muskayla donanmış, o yarım deste levend, Önce peşrev yaparak, sonra tutuşmazlar mı, Güreş artık kızışır, hasmını tartar hasmı. Uzanır şimdi göğüsler, kavuşur; şimdi yine Dalga çarpar gibi çarpar gerilip birbirine. Kimi tek çapraza girmiş mütemâdî sürüyor; Kimi şîrâzeyi tartıp alıvermiş, yürüyor. Kimi sarmayla çevirsem diye sardıkça sarar; Kimi kılçık düşünür, atmak için fırsat arar. Adalî gövdeler altında o bîçâre çayır, Serilir toprağa, hem bir daha kalkar mı? Hayır! Bu, elenseyle düşürmüş de hemen çullanıyor; O da kurtulmak için türlü oyun kullanıyor. Kimi almış paça kasnak, o kaçar, hasmı döner; Kimi kündeyle giderken topuk eller de yener. Kimi cür’etli olur çifte dalar, hem de kapar; Kimi baskın çıkarak kazkanadından çarpar. Seyreden halkı da bir gör: O ne candan hizmet; O ne rikkatli adamlar; o ne ma’sûm ümmet! Yarılan başları çevreyle boğanlar mı dedin... Göz silenler mi dedin, incik ovanlar mı dedin... Yağ süren başka, saran başka, çözenler başka; Su veren başka, güğümlerle gezenler başka. Şan, şeref duygusu millette nasıl yüksekse, Merhamet hissi de öyleydi, değil miydi Köse? Ne o? Bir şey demedin... – Geçmişe mâzî derler! – Doğru, lâkin... – Bırak, oğlum, gelecekten ne haber? – Onu Allah bilir ancak. – Azıcık kul da bilir. – Bilemez, çünkü görünmez. – İyi amma sezilir: Oruç sıcaklara gelmiş, Kır Ağsı bakmış ki: Sabahlar akşam olur şey değil, bu, tiryâki; Bütün gün esnemeden, hiddet etmeden bıkmış; Al atla bağdaşarak “Yâ sefer!” demiş çıkmış. Takım rahat, pala uygun, gazâ mübârek ola: Tavuklu, hindili köylerde haftalarca mola. Refîki arpayı bulmuş, keser ferîh ü fahûr; Bu dört öğün yiyip ister sonunda bir de sahûr! Bedâva sofraya düştün mü, hoş geçer Ramazan; Misâfirim diye insan mukîm olur ba’zan. Nasılsa bir gece bir düş görür bizim yolcu; Sabâhı bekleyemez, yok ya hâinin orucu; Uyandırır ne kadar köylü varsa, der: Çabucak, Gidin bulun bana bir şöyle zorlu düş yoracak. Çarıkçı Emmi’yi sağlık verir cemâ’at de, – Fakat sahurda yatar, kalkamaz bu sâ’atte. Biraz sabırlı olun... – Şimdi isterim, gelecek: Ben öyle bekleyemem, kalkamaz demek ne demek? Çarıkçı Emmi gelen halkı uğratır kapıdan. İkinci def’a gelirler: – Ocağına düştük, aman, Herif lâf anlamıyor, gel de sonra yat, haydi! – Sabah sabah bu ne düştür be? Görmez olsaydı! Henüz yatağıma uzandım... Bakındı aksiliğe... Gebermediydi ya! – Sen git de söz geçir deliye! Ne söylesen kızıyor... Hak şaşırtmasın kulunu. Adamcağız çıkar evden, tutar köyün yolunu, Ki uyku sersemi tak der zavallının canına; Düşer gelince nihâyet Kır Ağsı’nın yanına. – Aman be emmi! – Ne var! – Düş yorar mısın? – Be adam, Biraz nefesleneyim, dur ki, yorgunum... – Duramam. – Neden? – Fenâma gider beklemek de... – Vah! Vah! Vah! – Bilir misin ki ne gördüm... – Hayırdır inşallah! – Yemek yiyip yatıverdim, tamam yarıydı gece, Bir öyle hayvana bindim ki, seçmedim iyice. – Peki, o bindiğin at mıydı, anlasak, neydi? – Bilir miyim? Yalınız dört ayaklı bir şeydi... Katır mı desem? Eşek mi desem? Öküz mü desem? İnek mi desem? Al at mı desem? İdiç mi desem? Koyun mu desem? Çepiç mi desem? – Güzel! – Biraz yürüdük... – Geçtiğin nasıl yerdi? – Nasıl mı yerdi?.. Unuttum, görür müsün derdi? Yokuş mu desem? İniş mi desem? Uzun mu desem? Geniş mi desem? Çorak mı desem? Çayır mı desem? Sulak mı desem? Hayır mı desem? – Tamam! İlerde ne gördün? – İlerde bir kocaman, Karaltı vardı... – Peki, ismi yok mu? – Bilmem, aman! Ağaç mı desem? Kütük mü desem? Duvar mı desem? Höyük mü desem? Ağıl mı desem? Hamam mı desem? Yıkık mı desem? Tamam mı desem? – Ya sonra? – Karşıma, baktım, dikildi... – Kim? – Bir adam... – Tanıştınız mı? – O bilmem tanır mı, ben tanımam... Babam mı desem? Kızım mı desem? Hasım mı desem? Hısım mı desem? Çıfıt mı desem? Gâvur mu desem? Şudur mu desem? Budur mu desem? – Uzatma, sen buluyorsun belânı Allah’tan... Bu: Elde bir; yalınız pek seçilmiyor ne zaman... Bugün mü desem? Yarın mı desem? Uzak mı desem? Yakın mı desem? Yazın mı desem? Güzün mü desem? Güzün mü desem? Yazın mı desem? – Ne kadar doğru! Hocam, hayra yorulmaz bu gidiş. – Sen o rü’yâya hakîkat deyiver, tam bizim iş. Herifin hâlini gördün ya, bugün millet de, Aynı meslekte, o fıtratte, o mâhiyette. Tanımaz bindiği mahlûku, sürer kör körüne; Tanımaz gittiği yer hangi taraf, gördüğü ne? Fikri yok, duygusu yok, sanki yürür bir kötürüm; Bu da sağlıksa eğer bence müreccahtır ölüm. Üç beyinsiz kafanın sevkine şaşkın gibi râm; Kırbaç altında bütün gün, ne tezallüm, ne kıyâm. Tuttun, oğlum, bana mâzîleri tasvîr ettin; Köylünün hâlini bilmez, diyerek dinlettin. Hasta meydanda, tedâviye de cidden muhtaç; Yalınız görmeliyim nerde hekim? Nerde ilâç? Nesl-i hâzır ki sarık gördü mü, terzîl ediyor, Defol ıskatçı diyor, cerci diyor, leşçi diyor... Hocazâdem, ne sülükmüş o meğer, vay canına! Diş bilermiş senelerden beri Türk’ün kanına. Emiyor fırsatı bulmuş yapışıp, hem ne emiş! Kene bir şey mi aceb, ah o ne doymaz şeyimiş! Ne o kızdın mı? – Hayır, anlarım amma keneyi, Sağdınız siz de asırlarca o sağmal ineği. – Hakkımızdır sağarız: Kahrını çektik o kadar, Besledik... – Yâ! – Ne demek? – Beslediniz, hakkın var! Hanginiz bir tutam ot verdi, bırak beslemeyi? – Yok mudur medresenin köylüde olsun emeği? – Mektebin, belki... Fakat medresenin, hiç ummam. – Kızarım ha! – O senin hakk-ı sarîhindir İmam. – Halka yol gösterecek bir kılavuz var: Ulemâ. Kalanın hepsi de boş. – Boştur, efendim, ammâ... – Neymiş ammâsı, beyim? – Yok, şu sizin medreseler, Asrın îcâbına uymakta inâd etmeseler... – Gidin ıslâh edin öyleyse! – Hakîkat, lâzım. – Fıkra gelsin mi ne dersin? – Hadi, gelsin bakalım. – Son zamanlarda hükûmet, şımarık bir deliyi, Götürür bir yere vâlî diye bağlar. – Ne iyi! – Herifin ilk işi “Tekmil hocalar gelsin!” der. Ki tabî’î bu adamlar da icâbetle gider. Önce tebrîk ile takdîm için az çok durulur; Sonra “meclis” denilir, bir koca dîvan kurulur. Şimdi kürsîye abansın da senin Vâlî Bey, Nutka gelsin mi adam zannederek kendini?.. – Eyy? Ne demiş? – Yok, ne geğirmiş diye sor! Ma’nâsız Bir yığın râbıta müştâkı perâkende lâfız, Bir etek yâve saçar, bir sürü cinnet savurur; Bu da yetmez gibi peştahtaya üç kerre vurur, Der ki: “Yirminci asır, fenlere zihniyyetler Verebilmekle tebellür ve tefâhürler eder. Vâkıâ hâlet-i rûhiyyesi var akvâmın; Bu prensiple, fakat, ma’şeri pek i’zâmın , Belki ferdiyyeti sarsar biraz aksü’l-ameli ... Sâde şe’niyyet-i a’sârı durup dinlemeli. İctihâdî galeyanlar da mühimdir ya, asıl, İktisâdî cereyanlardır olan müstahsil . Bunu te’mîn edemezlerse nihâyet hocalar, İskolâstikle sanâyi’ yola gelmez, bocalar. İlk adımdır, atacaktır bunu elbette ilim; Parprensip , gelin, ıslâh-ı medâris diyelim.” – Parprensip mi? Bayıldım be! – Fransızcama mı? Ya heriften de mi eşşek sanıyordun İmam’ı? – Birden eşşek deme, bîçâre henüz müsvedde ... Ne yetişkinleri var, dursun o sağlam şedde . – Hangi müsvedde? Ne müsveddesi? Bir bilmece ki... – Merkebin... – Ey? – Mütekâmil soyu olmaz mı? – Peki? – İşte hilkatten o sûrette çıkarken beyazı; Böyle birdenbire müsvedde de fırlar ba’zı! Neyse geç fıkraya. – Nerdeydik? Evet, şimdi, nutuk Biter amma yayılır meclise bir durgunluk. – Çünkü imlâya gelir herze değil duyduğu şey! – Sonra kalkar hocalardan biri, der: “Vâlî Bey, Şu hitâbeyle tavanlardan uçan efkârı, Tutamazlarsa küçük görmeyiniz huzzârı. Siz ki yirminci asırlardasınız, baksanıza, Bizim on dördüne dün basmış olan asrımıza! Altı yüz yıl mı, evet, tam o kadar lâzım ki, Kâbil olsun o büyük nutkunuzun idrâki. Sâde “ıslâh-ı medâris” mi ne, bir şey dediniz... Onu anlar gibi olduksa da îzâh ediniz: Acabâ hangi zarûret sizi sevketti buna? Ya fesâd olmalı meydanda ki ıslâh oluna. Bunu bir kerre kabûl eylemeyiz, reddederiz. Sonra, bîçâre medâris o kadar sâhibsiz O kadar baştan atılmış da o hâliyle yine, Düşüyor, kalkıyor amma gidiyor hizmetine. Halkın irşâdı mıdır maksad-ı te’sîsi? Tamam: Şehre müftî veriyor, minbere, mihrâba imam, Hutabânız oradandır, oradan vâiziniz; Oradandır hocanız, kayyiminiz, hâfızınız. Adli tevzî’ edecek hâkime fıkh öğreten o; Hele köy köy dolaşıp köylüyü insân eden o. Şimdi bir mes’ele var arz edecek, çünkü değer: Bunların hepsine az çok yetişen medreseler, Bir zaman müftekır olmuş mu aceb hârice? Yok. İyi amma, a beyim, şöyle bakınsak, bir çok, Bir alay mekteb-i âlî denilen yerler var; Sorunuz bunlara millet ne verir? Milyonlar. Şu ne? Mülkiyye. Bu? Tıbbiyye: Bu? Bahriyye. O ne? O mu? Baytar. Bu? Zirâ’at. Şu? Mühendishâne. Çok güzel, hiçbiri hakkında sözüm yok; yalnız, Ne yetiştirdi ki şunlar acaba? Anlatınız. İşimiz düştü mü tersâneye, yâhud denize, Mutlakâ âdetimizdir, koşarız İngiliz’e. Bir yıkık köprü için Belçika’dan kalfa gelir; Hekimin hâzıkı bilmem nereden celbedilir. Meselâ büdce hesâbâtını yoktur çıkaran... Hadi mâliyyeye gelsin bakalım Mösyö Loran. Hani tezgâhlarınız nerde? Sanâyi’ nerde? Ya Brüksel’de, ya Berlin’de, ya Mançester’de! Biz ne müftî, ne imam istemişiz Avrupa’dan; Ne de ukbâda şefâ’at dileriz Rimpapa’dan . Siz gidin bunları ıslâha bakın peyderpey; Hocadan, medreseden vazgeçiniz, Vâlî Bey!” * * * Ne dedin fıkrama? – A’lâ! Beni habtettin , İmam! – Yola gel şöyle biraz, neydi o sözler? – Be Hocam, Sana biz medresenin hizmeti hiç yok demedik; Bir bedâhet bu ki inkâra çalışmak delilik. Halkı irşâd edecek var mı ya sizden başka? Onu insan bile saymaz, mütefekkir tabaka! Köylüden milletin evlâdı kaçarken yan yan, Sizdiniz köydeki unsurla berâber yaşayan. Rûhunuz halkımızın, köylümüzün rûhuna denk; Sözünüz bir, özünüz bir, o ne mes’ûd âhenk! Biz bu âhengi harâb etmeyecektik, ettik; Kapanır türlü değil açtığımız kanlı gedik. Ne kadar benziyoruz şimdi sakat bir duvara... Vahdetin tertemiz alnında ne çirkin bu yara! Hadi iş gör bakalım, var mı ki imkân? Nerde! İkilik, azmine hâil kesilir her yerde. Ne desek, dinlemiyor, nafile, bir kimse bizi. – Uydurun siz de, beyim, halka biraz kendinizi. – Haklısın. – Aykırı gitmekle bu yol hiç çıkmaz. – Konya’daydım... – Haberim yok, ne zaman? – Bıldır yaz. Şehri az çok bilir, etrâfını pek bilmezdim; Bâri bir köyleri görsem, diye çıktım, gezdim. Yolda duydum ki: Filân nâhiyenin a’yânı, Üç gün evvel kovuvermiş hoca bilmem filânı; Herkes evlâdını almış, kapatılmış mektep. Çok fena şey! Hele bir anlayalım, neydi sebep. Hiç işim yok, bu da oldukça mühim doğrusu ya, Gidecek yolcu da var, akşama indik oraya. Yatsıdan sonra ahâlî “Bize va’z et...” dediler; Çektiler altıma bir cıllığı çıkmış minder. Tahta sordum, silinip çevre kadar yenlerle, Geldi, tâ göğsüme yaslandı sakat bir rahle. Evvelâ Hamdele’den , Salvele’den başlayarak, Girmeden maksada dîbâceyi serdim çabucak. İlme kıymet veren âyâtı, ehâdîsi bütün, Okudum, hâsılı bülbül gibi öttüm ben o gün. Sonra, te’yîd-i İlâhî olacak besbelli, Öyle bir maskara ettim ki o hâin cehli, Hani kendim de beğendim. – Adam, anlat, ne dedin? – Biri aklımda değil. – Öyle mi? – Baktım, sadedin Tam zâmanıydı, ahâlîye çevirdim yüzümü; Açtım artık bu sefer ağzımı, yumdum gözümü: Hiç muallim kovulur muymuş, ayol, söyleyiniz! O sizin devletiniz, ni’metiniz, her şeyiniz. Hoca hakkıyle berâber gelecek hak var mı? Sizi mîzâna çekerken bunu sormazlar mı? Müslüman, elde asâ, belde divit, başta sarık; Sonra, sırtında, yedek, şaplı beş on deste çarık; Altı aylık yolu, dağ taş demeyip, çiğneyerek, Çin-i Mâçin’deki bir ilmi gidip öğrenecek. Hiç düşünmek de mi yoktur be adamlar, bu ne iş? En büyük tâli’i Mevlâ size ihsân etmiş, Hem de tâ olduğunuz mevkie göndermişken; Teptiniz kendi gelen ni’meti sersemlikten! Çok zaman geçmeyecektir ki bu nankörlüğünüz Ne felâketlere meydan verecektir görünüz! Köylerin yüzde bugün sekseni, hattâ, hocasız; Siz de onlar gibi câhil kalarak anlayınız! Bir hatâ oldu, deyip şimdi peşîmansınız a... Ne çıkar? Gitti giden, kıydınız evlâdınıza... Buna benzer daha bir hayli savurdum estim; Ses, nefes hepsi tükenmişti, nihâyet kestim. Sanıyordum ki, duâdan koca mescid inler... Umduğum çıkmadı hiç: Pek yavaş âmin dediler. Çekiverdim o zaman ben de hemen Fâtiha’yı. Yatacağmız odanın sâhibi Mestanlı Dayı, Getirirken beni, sağ elde fener, mescidden; “Gürül gürül okuyor hep, gürül gürül okuyor; Yanıl da bir, deli oğlan, baban mezarda mı, sor!” Deyivermez mi, ne dersin? – Ama pek hoş cidden – Bunu duydum zehir içmiş gibi sersemleştim... Eve geldik, herifin kalbini artık deştim. Ne de çok biliyormuş, be Hocam, köylü meğer! – Öyledir. – Sen de şaşarsın, hâni, söylersem eğer. Anladım: Bilmeyecek tilki onun bildiğini. – Hadi naklet bakalım şimdi şu bilgiçliğini. – Dedi: “Fetvâyı veren mahkeme, yanlış, gerçek, İki da’vâcı ne söylerse bütün dinleyecek. O zaman kestiği parmak acımaz, âmennâ... Ama hep bir tarafın ağzına bakmak, o fenâ. Benim arkamdaki düşman bana mevlid mi okur? Dur ki ben söyleyeyim bir de, kuzum, sen hele dur! Köylü câhilse de hayvan mı demektir? Ne demek! Kim teper ni’meti? İnsan meğer olsun eşşek. Koca bir nâhiye titrettik, odunsuz yattık; O büyük mektebi gördün ya, kışın biz çattık. Kimse evlâdını câhil komak ister mi, ayol? Bize lâzım iki şey var: Biri mektep, biri yol. Neye Türk’ün canı yangın; neye millet geridir; Anladık biz bunu, az çok, senelerden beridir. Sonra baktık ki hükûmetten umup durdukça, Ne mühendis verecekler bize, artık, ne hoca. Para bizden, hoca sizden deyiverdik... O zaman, Çıkagelmez mi bu soysuz, aman Allah’ım aman! Sen, oğul, ezbere çaldın bize akşam, karayı... Görmeliydin o muallim denilen maskarayı, Geberir, câmie girmez, ne oruç var, ne namaz; Gusül abdestini Allah bilir amma tanımaz. Yelde izler bırakır gezdi mi bir çiş kokusu; Ebenin teknesi, ömründe pisin gördüğü su! Kaynayıp çifte kazan, aksa da çamçak çamçak, Bunu bilmem ki yarın hangi imam paklayacak? Huyu dersen, bir adamcıl ki sokulmaz adama.,. Bâri bir parça alışsaydı ya son son, arama! Yola gelmez şehirin soysuzu, yoktur kolayı. Yanılıp hoşbeş eden oldu mu, tınmaz da ayı, Bir bakar insana yan yan ki, yuz olmuş manda, Canı yandıkça, döner öyle bakar nalbanda. Bir selâm ver be herif. Ağzın aşınmaz ya... Hayır, Ne bilir vermeyi hayvan, ne de sen versen alır. Yağlı yer, çeşmeye gitmez; su döker, el yıkamaz; Hele tırnakları bir kazma ki insan bakamaz. Kafa orman gibi, lâkin, o bıyık hep budanır; Ne ayıptır desen anlar, ne tükürsen utanır. Tertemiz yerlere kipkirli fotinlerle dalar; Kaldırımdan daha berbâd olur artık odalar; Örtü, minder bulanır hepsi, bakarsın, çamura. Su mühendisleri gelmişti... Herifler gâvur a, Neme lâzım bizi incitmediler zerre kadar; İnan oğlum, daha insaflı imiş çorbacılar! Tatlı yüz, bal gibi söz... Başka ne ister köylü? Adam aldatmayı a’lâ biliyor kahbe dölü! Ne içen vardı, ne seccâdeye çizmeyle basan; Ne deyim dinleri bâtılsa, herifler insan. Hiç ayık gezdiği olmaz ya bizim farmasonun... İçki yüzler suyu, ahlâkını bir bilsen onun! Şimdi ister beni sen haklı gör, ister haksız, Öyle devlet gibi, ni’met gibi lâflar bana vız! İlmi yuttursa hayır yok bu musîbetlerden... Bırakın oğlumu, câhilliğe râzıyım ben.” – Hakkı var. – Pek güzel amma, bu işin yok ki sonu. Kapadık mektebi, kovduk diyelim farmasonu, Başı boş köylünün evlâdını kimler yedecek? Adam ister ona insanlığı telkîn edecek. Bunu nerden bulalım? Kimlere ısmarlayalım? Önce kaç tezgâhımız var, bakalım, bir sayalım... – Pek uzun boylu hesâb etme, nedir mes’ele ki? Herkesin bildiği şey: Medrese bir, mektep iki. – İşte arz eyliyorum zât-ı fazîlânenize ; İkisinden de hayır yok bu şerâitle bize. – Gâlibâ sen yeniden kızdıracaksın Köse’yi: Söyle, mîrasyedi bey, kimdi yıkan medreseyi? Biz miyiz, siz misiniz? Sizsiniz elbet... – Elbet! – Yıktınız kazmaya kuvvet, ne de sür’atle! – Evet. – Bir hünermiş gibi ikrâr ediyor ağzıyle... – Çünkü mektep yapacaktık onun enkâzıyle. – Çünkü mektep yapacakmış!.. Ne kolay söylemesi! Bir kümes yaptığınız var mı ki, bir kaz kümesi? – İnkılâb ümmetinin şânı yakıp yıkmaktır. – Size çılgın demeyen varsa, kuzum, ahmaktır. Yıkmak, insanlara yapmak gibi kıymet mi verir? Onu en çolpa herifler de, emîn ol, becerir. Sâde sen gösteriver “İşte budur kubbe!” diye; İki ırgadla iner şimdi Süleymâniyye. Ama gel kaldıralım dendi mi, heyhat, o zaman, Bir Süleyman daha lâzım yeniden, bir de Sinan. Bunların var mı sizin listede hiç benzeri, yok! Ya ne var? Bir kuru dil, siz buyurun, karnım tok! Ötmeyin, nâfile baykuş gibi karşımda, susun! – Mürteci’sin be İmam? – Mürteci’im, hamdolsun. – Hele bak, hamd ediyor! – Hamd ediyorsam, yeridir: Şâfi’î’nin mi, kimindir o şiir? – Hangi şiir? – Hani “Peygamber’in evlâdını candan sevmek, Râfızîlikse ...” – Evet, – “Yerde beşer, gökte melek, Râfizîdir bu, desin hepsi de hakkımda benim, Ben oyum, işte...” diyor... – Bildim, evet. – Kâili kim? – Şâfi’î zannederim, neyse, fakat maksadınız? Şunu lûtfen bana teşrîh ediniz, anlatınız. – Yıkılan yurduma cennet diyemem, ma’zûrum Hani ma’mûre ? Harâbeyle benim neydi zorum? Heybe srtında “adâlet” dilenirken millet, Müsterîh olmanın imkânı mı var, insâf et? “Yaşasın!” ma’cunu a’lâ idi, yut, keyfine bak! Tutmuyor şimdi, fakat, bin yala parmak parmak. – Niye tiryâkisi oldun bu kadar sen de ayol? Tutmuyor, çünkü alıştın... Yemeyeydin bol bol. Hem bizim ma’cunu pek hırpalamak doğru mu ya? – Dur canım! Ben kızarım böyle vakitsiz şakaya... Sözü tekmîl edeyim... – Sonra bitir, dinle biraz; Bir yutar, beş yutar, afyonkeşi afyon tutmaz; Der ki: Toprak mı, ne zıkkım bu, varıp anlamalı Açılır kurna başından, sıyırır peştemalı, Nalının sırtına atlar, sürerek doğru gider, Hangi attarsa, bulur: “Tutmadı yâhû, yine!” der, Gülmeden çatlayadursun biriken çarşı, pazar; “Bu kadar tuttuğu yetmez mi kuzum?” der attar. Siz de artık uzun etmektesiniz, hem pek uzun; Üç saat esnemeden dinlediğim nutkunuzun, “Yaşasın!” ma’cunu peymâne-i ilhâmı bütün, Hani, sarhoş kuşa döndün, mütemâdî öttün! – Bırak oğlum, yeter artık, şakanın vakti değil. – Sen de, öyleyse, bizim ma’cuna baş kesmeyi bil! – Sâde bir “bal” deyivermekle ağız tatlansa, Arı uçmuş diye, kaçmış diye hiç çekme tasa. Ağlasın milletin evlâdı da bangır bangır, Durma hürriyyeti aldık diye, sen türkü çağır! Zulmü alkışlayamam, zâlimi aslâ sevemem; Gelenin keyfi için geçmişe kalkıp sövemem. Biri ecdâdıma saldırdı mı, hattâ, boğarım... – Boğamazsın ki! – Hiç olmazsa yanımdan koğarım! Üç buçuk soysuzun ardında zağarlık yapamam; Hele hak nâmına haksızlığa ölsem tapamam. Doğduğumdan beridir âşıkım istiklâle. Bana hiç tasmalık etmiş değil altın lâle. Yumuşak başlı isem, kim dedi uysal koyunum? Kesilir belki, fakat çekmeye gelmez boyunum. Kanayan bir yara gördüm mü yanar tâ ciğerim. Onu dindirmek için kamçı yerim, çifte yerim. Adam aldırma da geç git, diyemem, aldırırım. Çiğnerim, çiğnenirim, hakkı tutar kaldırırım. Zâlimin hasmıyım amma severim mazlûmu... İrticâın şu sizin lehçede ma’nâsı bu mu? – Yok canım! – Yok deme! – İfrât ediyorsun, Köse! İşte ben mürteci’im, gelsin işitsin dünyâ! Hem de baş mürteci’im, patlasanız çatlasanız! Hadi kânûnunuz assın beni, yâhud yasanız! – Yasa yok şimdi. – Neden, bitti mi? – Çoktan bitti. – Dede Cengiz ya? – Bırak, derdimi deştin: Gitti! – Getirirler yine lâzımsa... – Hayır, gitti gider. – Deme oğlum! – Ya bizim düşmanımızmış o meğer... Dedenizdir diye bir kahbe çıfıtmış yamayan... – Size hâ? – Öyle ya; çok geçmedi, lâkin, aradan, Geldi bir başka gâvurcuk, dedi: “Cengiz’le, ayol, Bu hısımlık nereden çıktı ki, siz Türk, o Moğol!..” – Sonra? – Hiç! – Hiç mi? – Sönüp gitti o kızgın piyasa. – Hem de bir püfle! – Evet şimdi ne hâkan, ne yasa. – Kimse, ma’kul kefereymiş o herif. – Sorma Köse’m... – Çok şükür sizde de pek yok, değil amma sersem! – İğnelersin şu benim neslimi yüz buldukça, Sana elmas gibi hürriyyeti kim verdi, Hoca? Ne yaman şeydi unuttun mu o istibdâdı? Hep fecâyi’di, hayâtın hele hiç yoktu tadı. Milletin benzi sararmış, işitilmezdi refâh; Her nefes dört elifin sırtına binmiş bir “âh!” O ne günler... – Beni kızdırmaya söyler mahsus, Yeter artık! – Niye? – Ezbere bilirim hepsini, sus! – Ne tuhafsın! Bana döktürmeyeceksin içimi... – Yok paşam, sizde tuhaflık, o benim haddim mi? – Müstebiddin de gem almaz soyu çıktın, git git, Sen ki hürriyyet için nefyolunurdun, a tirit! İşi yok, şimdi muhâlifliğe sarmış derdi... – Hoca rahmetli kerâmet gibi söz söylerdi... – Bâri tuttun mu? – Ne mümkün? O zaman nerde akıl? – Sonradan geldiği sâbit mi efendimce, nasıl? – Döverim ha! – Hadi dövmüş kadar ol! – Dur be adam, Dinle, zevzekliği terk et! – Sana terk ettim, İmam! – Ne diyordum be?.. – Ya gördün mü, kafan aynı kafa! “Hoca rahmetli” dedin, öyle giriştindi lâfa. – Evet, oğlum, Hoca sevmezdi, bilirdim, Saray’ı; Ama sövmezdi de hoşlanmadığından dolayı. Vardı bir duygusu besbelli ki... – Bilmem, varmış... Pâdişah dendi mi, çokluk dil uzatmazlarmış! – Hiç unutmam, Hocazâdem ki, sıcak bir gündü, Bahçedeydik, bana bir parça baban küskündü. – Sana düşkündü babam, küstüğü olmazdı ama... – Boşboğazsın diye kızmıştı. – Kerâmet! – Sorma! Büsbütün kızdırayım bâri, dedim... – Yâ? Çok iyi: Çivi, bir an’anedir bizde, sökermiş çiviyi. – “Ortalık şöyle fena, böyle müzebzeb işler; Ah o Yıldız’daki baykuş ölüvermezse eğer, Âkıbet çok kötü...” dîbâce-i ma’lûmuyle, Söze girdim. – Kızıyor muydu? – Hayır. – Tekmille! – Bırakan var mı ki? Rahmetli Hocam doğrularak, Dedi: “Oğlum, bu temennî neye benzer, bana bak: Eşeklerin canı yükten yanar, aman, derler, Nedir bu çektiğimiz derd, o çifte çifte semer! Biriyle uğraşıyorken gelir çatar öbürü; Gelir ki taş gibi hâin, hem eskisinden iri. Semerci usta geberseydi... Değmeyin keyfe! Evet, gebermelidir inkisâr edin herife. Zavallı usta göçer bir gün âkıbet, ancak, Makâmı öyle uzun boylu nerde boş kalacak? Çırak mı, kalfa mı, kim varsa yaslanır köşeye; Takım biçer durur artık gelen giden eşeğe. Adam meğer acemiymiş, semerse hayli hüner; Sırayla baytarı boylar zavallı merkepler, Bütün o beller, omuzlar çürür çürür oyulur; Sonunda her birinin sırtı yemyeşil et olur. “Giden semerciyi derler, bulur muyuz şimdi? Ya böyle kalfa değil, basbayağ muallimdi. Nasıl da kadrini vaktiyle bilmedik, tuhaf iş: Semer değilmiş o rahmetlininki devletmiş!” Nasîhatim sana: Herzeyle iştigâli bırak! Adamlığın yolu nerdense, bul da girmeye bak! Adam mısın: Ebediyyen cihanda hürsün, gez; Yular takıp seni bir kimsecik sürükleyemez. Adam değil misin, oğlum: Gönüllüsün semere; Küfür savurma boyun kestiğin semercilere.” * * * – Sen işin yoksa devir çamları paldır küldür; Neslimin şöyle dönüp bakması hattâ züldür. Gözüm ensemde değil, görmeliyim ben önümü; Kestik attık hele mâzî denilen kör düğümü! Ne zamandan beridir bağlıyız, artık bıktık; Demir aldık o sizin an’anelikten çıktık. – Pupa yelken açılın şâyed oturmazsa gemi! Bu tenezzüh, cici bey, doğruca Kağtâne’ye mi? – Hayır enginleri bir bir geçerek, gâyemize. – Hele bir kerre çıkın Marmara’dan Akdeniz’e! Fıkra gelsin mi? – İşin fıkracılık zâten İmam! Korkarım çam devirirsin yine... – Bilmem çam mam! “Bocalarken bakar üstündeki kaptan acemi; Sarılır bir kayanın boynuna bîçâre gemi. “Bu nedir, Beybaba, bittik mi, ne olduk?” derler; Kimi evrâd okur üfler, kimi lâ-havle çeker. “Yok canım!” der, Hacı Kaptan, biriken yolculara: “Su tükenmiş, haberim yok, buyurun işte kara!” Siz de, oğlum, bu mahârette, bu cür’ettesiniz: Gemi yüzdürmek için kalmadı meydanda deniz! – Dinle bir fıkra da benden bakalım şimdi. – Olur. – “Devr-i sâbık”ta , kazâ teknesi, bir köhne vapur, Akdeniz hattına tahsîs edilir bol keseden. Eski kaptan “Gidemem, der, getirin varsa giden.” Yeni kaptan gelerek, doğru çıkar mevki’ine. Adamın tâli’i oldukça güzelmiş ki yine, Yel üfürsün, su götürsün diye bekletmez pek, Gece kalkar bu adem postası İzmir diyerek. Göksu’daymış gibi fış fış yüzedursun miskin... Denizin neş’esi a’lâ, hava enfes... Lâkin, Bir taraftan verivermez mi nihâyet patlak, Tekne körkandil olur, yolcular allak bullak. Şimdi bîçâre süvârîye ne dur var, ne otur; Dinlenir farz ederek birçok emirler savurur: “Getirin hartayı!” der; baksana mâşâ’allâh: Şile, Bartın, Kızılırmak... Güzelim, Bahr-i Siyâh ! – Akdeniz yok mu? – Hayır yok. – Bu nasıl kaptanlık? – Haklısın Beybaba, göndermediler, çok yazdık. Eğilir sonra bakar: İbresi yok bir pusula... Yürümez ezbere, yâhû, gemi, eyvahlar ola! Bora estikçe eser, dalgalar azdıkça azar... “Getirin ibreyi!” der, bulmanın imkânı mı var? “İbre yok, Beybaba, bilmem ne getirsek?” derler... O da: “Öyleyse şehâdet getirin!” der bu sefer. * * * Verdiğin tek silik onluktu, behey aksi İmam, Olacak söz mü dokuz kubbeli, çiçinli hamam? Bize devlet diye teslîm olunan şey neydi? Çarpacak sâhil arar, kupkuru bir tekneydi! On sekiz mil mi gideydik? Batırırdık... – Lebbey ? Batmadık bir yeriniz kaldı mı, bilmem, cici bey? “Devr-i sâbık” mı dedin şimdi?.. Elindeyse, çevir, Ensesinden tutup eyyâmı da gelsin o devir. Milletin beş parasız onda, emîn ol, yedisi! Gündüzün aç dolaşır, akşama kırk ev kedisi! Yatırın âlemi çavdar karışık mezbeleye: Ne bu? Ekmek! diye dünyâyı verin velveleye. Hastalık, kehle, sefâlet saradursun, kol kol, Sâde siz seyre bakın! – Harb-i Umûmî bu, ayol! – Devr-i sâbıkta gebermezdi adam böyle zelîl, Diri bir yanda uzanmış, ölü bir yanda sefîl. – Niye hürriyyet için sürgüne gittindi? – Evet. Gittim amma bu değil beklediğim hürriyyet. Zâten i’lân edilirken işi çakmıştım ya... Çatlasan hayra yorulmazdı o miskin rü’ya! Ne herifler, ne kılıklar, ne nutuklardı, düşün! – Düşünür, arz ederim sonra! – Unutmam, bir gün, Bâbıâlî yokuşundan çıkıyordum, baktım; Yolu boydan boya tutmuş eli bayraklı takım. Geziyor başların üstünde genizden bir ses. Çömelip, salya sümük, ağlayadursun herkes, Ben görür görmez öten zurnayı bir irkildim... Ay, Zuhûrî’ye çıkan maskara! Bildim... Bildim... Değişen bir yeri yok, dinleyemem kim ne dese. Yine bir kıl keçe altında kapanmış ense; Yine yıllarca hamamsız ki boyun musmurdar; Yine parmak gibi, âfâka batan, tırnaklar; Yine merdâne geçirmiş gibi yatkın bir yüz, Ki hayâ nâmına tek ârıza bilmez, dümdüz! Yine bir tatsız alın, yassı burun, basma çene... Hep o, hiç başka değil, gördüğüm evvelki sene. – Kimdi, anlat şunu? – Kuzguncuk’a geçtim bir gün, Molla’nın köşküne yaklaşmadan etmez mi sökün , Belki kırk elli köpek, havlayarak, nerdense... – Ama hiç saklama: Korkup da oturdun mu Köse? – Köse dünyâda senin söylediğin haltı yemez; Parçalar, belki, fakat üstüme itler siyemez . – Hadi öyleyse, Hocam, sell-i asâ et de yanaş! – Saldıran yoktu ki... Derken, kocaman bir karabaş, Karşıdan başladı ses vermeye... – Lâkin bu yaman, Konağın bekçisi besbelli... – Değilmiş, dur aman! O içerden, bu yiğitler de dışardan ürüdü; Bir ağız kavgasıdır aldı, tabî’î, yürüdü. Karabaş sustu neden sonra, köpekler yattı; Şimdi âfâkı gümüş kahkahalar çınlattı. Kapıdan bir göreyim şöyle, dedim, vay canına: Adam olmuş karabaş, geçti beyin ta yanına. Ben şaşırmış bakıyordum ki sadâlar dindi; Karabaş salta dururken dönerek silkindi, Oldu bir zilli köçek, oynadı hop hop göbeği; Hani varmış gibi karnında beş aylık bebeği! Karabaş sonra Zuhûrî’ye de çıksın mı sana? Hem nasıl, taş çıkarır, belki, Burunsuz Hasan’a Ne Arap kaldı, ne Lâz kaldı, ne Çerkes, ne Pomak, Öyle bir kesti ki taklidleri, bittim... – Hele bak! Çok köpoğluymuş! – Evet, pek de utanmaz şeydi... – Parsa çok muydu? – Bırak, toplasın, oğlum, değdi... Kaçıranlar bile olmuş, o kadar gülmüştük. İşte yavrum, bu omuzlarda gezen dilli düdük, Havlayan, zil takınan, sonra Zuhûrî’ye dalan, O bizim soytarının kendi değil miydi? – Yalan! – Karabaş gel! diyecektim... – Dememiştin ya, sakın? – Ne dedim, bilmiyorum, tâ öteden bir çapkın, Gâlibâ sezdi ki, yekten dedi: “Halt etme sofu! Gördüğün fesli: Senin milletinin feylesofu. Bu ve emsâli dehâlar tutuyor memleketi. Sen bu şenlikleri gördünse kimin ma’rifeti?” Dedim: “Ezberleyelim, saysana, oğlum, bir bir, Şu dehâlar dediğin kaç kişidir, kimlerdir?” – “İçtimâî biri, dehşetli siyâsî öbürü; Hele mâliyyecimiz yok mu, bu ilmin pîri.” Sayı dolmuştu, fakat bende tükenmişti sıfır; Dön işin yoksa fırıldak gibi artık fır fır. Böyle bir korku geçirmiş değilim ömrümde; Benzedim gitti o gün neşvesi kaçmış Kürd’e. – Yine bir fıkra mı yerleştireceksin araya? – Hani vâiz geçinen maskara şeyler var ya, Der ki bir tânesi peştahtayı yumruklayarak: Dinle dünyâ neyin üstünde durur, hey avanak! Yerin altında öküz var, onun altında balık; Onun altında da bir zorlu deniz var kayalık. Öteden Kürd atılır: – Doğru mu dersin be hoca? – Ne demek doğru mu dersin? Gidi câhil amca! Sözlerim basma değil, yazma kitaptan tekmil; Kim inanmazsa kızıl kâfir olur böylece bil. – Rahatım yok benim öyleyse bugünden sonra; Gömülüp kurtulayım bâri hemen bir çukura. – Ne zorun var be adam? – Anlatayım dur ki hocam: Ben bu dünyâyı görürdüm de sanırdım sağlam. Ne çürükmüş o meğer, sen şu benim bahtıma bak: Tutalım şimdi öküz durdu, balık durmayacak; Diyelim haydi balık durdu biraz buldu da yem, Ya deniz?.. Hiç dibi yokmuş bu işin... Ört ki ölem! * * * Ne dedin fıkrama? – Gâyetle fenâ. – Vay? – Dinle. Memleket mahvoluyor, baksana, bedbinlikle. Ben ki ecdâda söven maskaralardan değilim, Anarım hepsini rahmetle... Fakat münfa’ilim. – Niye? – Zerk etmediler kalbime bir damla ümîd. Hoca, dünyâda yaşanmaz, yaşamaktan nevmîd. Daha mektepte çocuktuk, bizi yıldırdı hayat; Oysa hiç korku nedir bilmeyecektik, heyhat! Neslim ürkekmiş, evet, yoktu ki ürkütmeyeni; “Yürü oğlum!” diye teşci’ edecek yerde beni, Diktiler karşıma bir kapkara müstakbel ki, Öyle korkunç olamaz hortlasa devler belki! Bana dünyâya çıkarken “Batacaksın!” dediler... Çıkmadan batmayı öğren, ne kadar saçma hüner! Ye’si ezber bilirim, azmi yüzünden tanımam; Okutan böyle okutmuştu, beğendin mi İmam? – Çattı, lâkin, o yalan bellediğin istikbâl. – Hadi çatmış diyelim, kimlere âid ki vebâl? Bir ışık gösteren olsaydı eğer, tek bir ışık, Biz o zulmetleri bin parça edip çıkmıştık. İki üç yüz senedir serpemiyor bizde şebâb; Çünkü bîçârenin âtîsine îmânı harâb. Hissi yok, fikri bozuk, azmini dersen: Meflûc... Hani rûhunda o haksızlığa isyan, o hurûc ? Karşıdan zinde görürsün, sokulursun ki: Yarım... Yandık ecdâdımızın nârına, hâlâ yanarım! Ye’si tekfîr eden îmânıma olsun ki yemin, Bize telkîn-i ümîd etmediler, yoksa bu din, Yine dünyâlara yaymıştı yeşil gölgesini; Yine hakkın sesi boğmuştu dalâlin sesini. Müslümanlık bu değil, biz yolumuzdan saptık, Tapacak bir putumuz yoktu, özendik, yaptık! Göreyim gel de büyük bildiğin Allâh’ı kayır... Hani, tevfîk-i İlâhî’ye kanan var mı? Hayır. Ya senin âlem-i İslâm’ın inanmış ye’se; Dîn-i resmîsi odur, vazgeçemez kim ne dese! Önce dört kıt’ayı alt üst eden îmân-ı metîn; Sonra, dört yüz bu kadar milyon adam, hepsi cebîn! Şarka in, mağribe yüksel, göremezsin galeyan... Nasıl olmuş da uyuşmuş bütün ümmetteki kan? Niye tutmuş da bu şevket, bu şehâmet dîni, Benden imsâk ediyor ceddime bezl ettiğini? Yaşamak hakk-ı sarîhim mi? Evet. Bir mantık, Bunu inkâr edemez, çünkü bedîhî artık. Bir bedâhet de bu öyleyse: “Çalışmak borcum.” Yok irâdem ki, fakat, dipdiri bir meflûcum! – Ya kabahat yine mâzîde mi?.. – Bilmem, kimde... Bir çıfıt sillesi kaç yıldır öter beynimde: Dedi: “Farz et senin Asya’n yedi yüz milyonmuş; Ne çıkar? Davranamaz hiç ki, serâpâ donmuş. Vâkıâ biz bir avuç unsuruz amma boğarız, Kimi dünyâda görürsek hareketsiz, cansız.” Ah o din nerde, o azmin, o sebâtın dîni; O yerin gökten inen dîni, hayâtın dîni? Bu nasıl dar, ne kadar basmakalıp bir görenek? Müslümanlık mı dedin?.. Tövbeler olsun, ne demek! Hani Kur’ân’daki rûhun şu heyûlâda izi, Nasıl İslâm ile birleştiririz kendimizi? Ye’si tedrîc ile zerk etmiş edenler dîne... O ne mel’un aşı, hiç benzemiyor, hiç birine! Dikkat et: 1000 senesinden beri, a’sâbı harâb, Yatıyor koskoca bir âlem-i îman, bîtâb. Pıhtı hâlinde yürekler, cevelânsız kanlar; Çevirip yastığı tekrar uyuyor kalkanlar! Gözünün gördüğü yok beynine çarpan güneşi!.. – İyi amma nasıl îkâz edeceksin bu leşi? – Leş değil. – Leş mi değil? – Dipdiri... Dalgın, yalnız... Şimdi kurtarmak için azmedelim, kurtarırız: Verelim gel de şunun kalbine bir canlı ümîd. – Ne kolay! Sa’y-i medîd ister ayol, sa’y-i medîd! – Eklerim ben de mesâîyi tutar birbirine, Al kuzum, istediğin sa’y-i medîd oldu yine. Var mı bir başka sözün söyleyecek? – Elbet var: Hani, tevfîki hesâb etmedin, onsuz ne çıkar? – Ama kul neyle mükellefti ki, tevfîk ile mi? Hiç değil, sa’y ile; tevfîk, o: Hudâ’nın keremi. Sarıl esbâba da çık, işte tarîk, işte refîk; Ne vazîfen senin olmazmış, olurmuş tevfîk? Oturup dil dökecek yerde gidip döksene ter! Bin çalış gâyen için, bir kazan ömründe yeter. Mütebâkî o dokuz yüz emeğin yok mu, Hocam? – Daha doksan dokuz ister, ne demek, etsene zam!. – Hadi ettik... Biri olmaz, biri hattâ, zâyi’; Ya onun gâyede tek hissesi var, hem şâyi’ . Dinle üç beş sene evvel geçen oldukça mühim, Bir ufak hâdiseden bahsedeyim... – Dinleyelim. – Hüseyin Kâzım’ı elbette bilirsin? – Lebbey? – Kadri Bey zâde canım? – Hâ! Şu bizim Kâzım Bey. – O, zirâ’atle çok uğraştı, bilir çiftçiliği... – Gördüm: Âsârı da var köylü için... Hem pek iyi... – Bir zamanlar, hani, tenvîr edelim halkı diye, Toplanırdık ya... – Evet, “Hey’et-i İrşâdiyye”. – O senin söylediğin canlı eserler, sanırım, Yeni bitmişti ki, gösterdi de bir gün Kâzım, Dedi: “Meclisce münâsibse basılsın da hemen, Okusun taşralılar gönderelim meccânen .” Biz bu teklîfi beğendik, aramızdan sâde, İ’tirâz etti şu sûretle Recâîzâde: “Güzel yazılmış eserler ve şüphesiz ki müfîd; Fakat, basılsa okurlar mı? Bence azdır ümîd. Evet, beş on kişi ancak okur tenevvür eder; Bizim mesârif-i tab’iyye olmayaydı heder.” Dedik: “Cevâbını versin müellifin kendi.” Kabûl edildi bu teklifimiz, peki, dendi. – Ne söylemiş, bakalım, çünkü pek güzel söyler? – Söz aldı, başladı Kâzım: – “Efendiler, beyler, Şu bahsi geçmiş eserler nedir? Zirâîdir. Müdâfa’âtımı öyleyse pek tabî’îdir, Alıp da nakledivermek bütün tabîatten, Bütün tabîate hâkim şu’ûn-i kudretten, Bilirsiniz ki: Hudâyî biten en ince nebat, Döker de her sene milyonla canlı tohm-ı hayat, Göçerse öyle göçer hilkatin bahârından. Yabâni hardala mümkün mü olmamak hayran? Ya bir papatyaya kâbil mi etmemek hürmet? Ne vergi vermededirler? Çiçek başından, evet, Zemînin aldığı tohmun yekûnu: Milyarlar! Demek, tabîati icbâr eden avâmil var, Bu ihtişâma, bu vâsi’, bu müdhiş isrâfa; O, iktisâdı bırakmazdı yoksa bir tarafa. İşin hakîkati: Hilkat ne kâr arar, ne zarar; Bekâ-yı nesle bakar hep, bekâ-yı nesli sorar. Neden mi? Çünkü hayâtın yegâne gâyesidir; O gâye olmasa dünyâ bir âhiret kesilir. Saçıp savurmada fıtrat bütün hazâinini, Merâmı gâyesinin böylelikle te’mîni. Ya önceden biliyor, binde kim bilir ne kadar Ziyâna uğrayacak sonradan bu milyarlar? Kolay değil, kimi intâş için zemin bulamaz; Zemin bulur kimi, lâkin nedense doğrulamaz. Bu çiğnenir, onu kurt yer, öbür zavallıyı kuş; Bakarsınız: Çoğu bitmiş sonunda, mahvolmuş, Sebât edip de, fakat kurtulan tohum pek azı. Demek, saçarken eteklerle saçmadan garazı, Şu çimlenen bir avuç tohmu devşirip, ancak, Bekâ-yı nesle varan gâyesinde kullanmak. Demek, tabîat edermiş zaman zaman isrâf... Hayır, tabîate müsrif demek bilâ-insâf, Hatâ değil de nedir? Çünkü hayr için veriyor. Efendiler, bize fıtrat nümûne gösteriyor, Diyor ki: Gâyeniz uğrunda bezledin emeği; Düşünmeyin hele hiç bir zaman esirgemeyi. Efendiler, bu eserler de şimdi bastırılır, Biner biner saçılır yurda, çünkü lâzımdır. Buyurdular ki: Fakat bastırıp dağıttık mı, Ziyân olup gidecek, hem büyükçe bir kısmı. Efendiler, bilirim ben de, çok bu işte ziyân; Şu var ki: Savrulan efkârı toplayıp okuyan, Velev pek az kişi olsun zuhûr eder mutlak. Bizim de gâyemiz ancak o nesli kurtarmak.” – Hakîkaten diyecek yok be: Âferin Kâzım! – Zavallı Ekrem o gün “hakka ser-fürû lâzım” Deyip rücû’ edivermişti. – Âferin, Ekrem! Şimdi, oğlum, sana bir vak’a da ben söylersem? – Dinlerim, söyle Hocam. – Âferin evlâd sana da! – Hele bir âferin olsun diyebildin bana da! – Kadri Bey sağdı, Trabzon’da henüz vâliydi. Yine bir dolduran olmuştu ki Abdülhamid’i, Karakoldan dediler: “Şimdi, İmam, Erzurum’a!” Bir de kış, bir de kıyâmetti ki artık sorma! Tıktılar, çalyaka, bir tekneye; sırtım gevşek, Abam arkamda değil, sonra ne yorgan, ne döşek, Titredim beş gece, dört gün... – Ne de çok! Beş gece mi? – Hocazâdem, hele bin türlü meşakkatle gemi, Bizi bir sâhile aktardı “Trabzon” diyerek. Henüz inmiş bakınırken: “Bunu Vâlî görecek. Götürün şimdi öbür Lâz’la berâber konağa; “Durmayın!” emrini vermez mi bir oldukça ağa? Yeniden doğmuşa döndüm. Aradan geçti biraz, Söktü Mandal Hoca’dır gürleyerek... – Ay, o mu Lâz? – Yeni Câmi’deki vâiz, bileceksin belki? – Bileceksin ne demek, Mandal’ı kim bilmez ki? Tacı yok, tahtı da yok, kendine mâlik sultan. Gâlibâ öldü ki hiç gördüğümüz yok? – Çoktan! Ne güzel söyledin, oğlum, Hoca sultandı evet. Yoktu dünyâda esîr olduğu hiçbir kuvvet. Hele sen yoldaşımın hâlini görseydin o gün, Eskisinden de perîşandı... – Tabî’î, sürgün. – Başta bir dalgalı fes, tâ tepesinden o ibik, Çuk oturmuş bakıyor; mâvi beş on kat iplik, Sapı yok püskülü tutmuş da, dışından ibiğe, Bağlamış sımsıkı “Artık bu da kopmaz ya!” diye. Önü göçmüş sarığın, arka taraf vermiş bel; Çağlıyor püsküle baktım, üzerinden tel tel. Saçak altında o gözler uzanan kaşlardan; İki şimşek dolu gök sanki, yanarsın baksan! Sonra, hendekler açılmış gibi kat kat bir alın; Hani, bin parça olur, düşmeyegörsün, nazarın! İri burnundan inip savruluyor çifte duman, El ayak bağlı, solurken bu kıyılmaz arslan. Karayel indiredursun tipi, yağmur, kar, kış; Hoca çıplak, yalnız çok senelerden kalmış, Yanı yırtmaçlı bir entârisi var sırsıklam, Akıyor dört eteğinden hani bîçâre adam. Lâkin aldırdığı yok: Hem sövüyor, hem yürüyor; Göğsünün kılları donmuş, o ateş püskürüyor! Oflu “Hâinlere lâ’net!” dağıtırken bol bol, Kime benzetti ki bilmem, beni “Berhurdar ol” Diyerek okşadı; artık ne kadar hoşlandım, Bilemezsin... Sıcacık bir aba giydim sandım. – Bakalım şimdi makamında görün Kadri Bey’i; Zorlu vâliydi herif... – İlme de vardır emeği. Evet, oğlum, Hoca Mandal’la tutunduk el ele, Evvelâ Kâzım’ı gördük; bizi hürmetlerle, Alarak durmadı vâlîye haber gönderdi; Geliniz, emrini vâlî de serîan verdi. Kâzım önden, hadi bizler de peşinden daldık. – Vay İmam, sen yine düştün mü bu kışlarda? Yazık! Ya Hocam, sen niye tâ Yıldız’a çıktın bu sefer? Otur anlat, bakalım, çünkü fenâ söylediler. – Kim fenâ söyledi? – İstanbul’a sormuştuk da... Oflu tedrîc ile bağdaş kurarak koltukta, Dedi: Çoktan beridir vardı benim bir derdim: Gideyim, zâlimi îkâz edeyim, isterdim. O, bizim câmi uzaktır, gelemez, mâni’ ne? Giderim ben, diyerek, vardım onun câmi’ine. Kafes ardında hanımlar gibi saklıydı Hamid, Koca Şevketli! Hakîkat bunu etmezdim ümid. Belki kırk elli bin askerle sarılmış Yıldız; O silâhşörler; o fesli herifler sayısız. Neye mâl olmada seyret, herifin bir namazı: Sâde altmış bin adam kaldı namazsız en azı! Hele tebzîri aşan masrafı, dersen, sorma. Gördüğüm maskaralık gitti de artık zoruma, Dedim ki: “Bunca zamandır nedir bu gizlenmek? Biraz da meydana çıksan da hasbihâl etsek. Adam mı, cin mi nesin? Yok ne bir gören; ne eden; Ya çünkü saklanıyorsun bucak bucak bizden. Değil mi saklanıyorsun, demek ki: Korkudasın; Ya çünkü korkan adamlar gerek ki saklansın. Değil mi korkudasın var kabâhatin mutlak!..” Bir de baktım, canavarlar pusulardan çıkarak, Koştular, tekmeye kuvvet kimi, dipçikle kimi, Serdiler her tarafından delinen pöstekimi. – Sonra?.. – Ben hissimi kaybetmişim artık... – Vah! Vah! – Sanki bir korkulu rü’yâ idi... Ferdâsı sabah, Deniz üstünde bulup kendimi şaştım bu işe, Dedim ki: “Anlatırım ben, Hamid öbür gelişe. Adam aldıkça Lâzistan kıyısından takalar, Kurtuluş yok, seni Mandal yine bir gün yakalar!” Kadri Bey hem beni, hem vâizi tatyîb etti; Aba giydirdi ki bizlerce birer hil’atti . Sonra birçok paralar verdi... – Cebinden mi? – Evet. Oflu reddetti, ben aldım... – İyi olmuş... – Elbet. * * * – İşte gördün ya, Hocam, millet için lâzım olan, Hoca Mandal’daki îman gibi sağlam îman. Titretirsin yine dünyâyı, emîn ol, tir tir; Hele sen Şark’a o îmanda beş on sîne getir. Zübbe vâlîye çatan hangi müderrisse, ona, Sorarım ben ki: Açık gördüğü bir hak yoluna, Kellesinden geçecek molla yetiştirmiş mi? Oturup sâdece, mektepleri tenkîd iş mi? Kuru lâftan ne çıkar? Tıngır elek, tıngır saç... Mektebin açsa eğer, medresen ondan daha aç! Bu da muhtâc, o da yıllarca mugaddî yemeğe. “Neye boynun bu kadar eğri” demişler deveye, “A kuzum, hangi yerim doğru?” demiş. Söz de budur. Sen işin yoksa, filân mesleğe ver pâyeyi, dur. O filân meslek, evet, bizde filândan yüksek; Bir bıçak sırtı kadar farkı, fakat ölçersek. Beni gördün ya, şu ben kaç paralık şâirsem, Senin ilmin de odur, nâfile uğraşma Köse’m. “Bekçi hırsız yakalar bağda, koşar der ki beye, – Bağladım haydudu, zor zar, ayağından direğe. – Ayağından mı dedin? Kolları meydanda demek! Ulan, aptal mı nesin? Şimdi çözer... – Kim çözecek? – Hele bak! Kendi çözer elleri boştaysa... – Paşam, Hiç telâş etme! – Neden? – Çünkü bizim köylü adam... – Ne çıkar? Gitti gider... – Gitmesinin var mı yolu? Tut ki, ben bilmemişim bağlanacakmış da kolu; Ayağından ipi gevşetmeyi akletmez o da.” Biz de bir köylüleriz, yanlamışız bir yurda. Öyle hiç kendini aldatmaya kalkışmamalı, Hangimiz, başka metâız? Hepimiz Tırhallı! Medresen var mı senin? Bence o çoktan yürüdü. Hadi göster bakayım şimdi de İbnü’r-Rüşd’ü? İbn-i Sinâ niye yok? Nerde Gazâlî görelim? Hani Seyyid gibi, Râzî gibi üç beş âlim? En büyük fâzılınız: Bunların âsârından, Belki on şerhe bakıp, bir kuru ma’nâ çıkaran. Yedi yüz yıllık eserlerle bu dînin hâlâ, İhtiyâcâtını kâbil mi telâfi? Aslâ. Doğrudan doğruya Kur’ân’dan alıp ilhâmı, Asrın idrâkine söyletmeliyiz İslâm’ı. Kuru da’vâ ile olmaz bu, fakat ilm ister; Ben o kudrette adam görmüyorum, sen göster? Koca ilmiyyeyi aktar da, bul üç tane fakîh: Zevk-i fıkhîsi bütün, fikri açık, rûhu nezîh? Sayısız hâdise var ortada tatbîk edecek; Hani bir tane “usûl” âlimi, yâhu, bir tek? Böyle âvâre düşünceyle yaşanmaz, heyhât, “Mültekâ ” fıkhınızın nâmı, usûlün “Mir’ât ” Yaşanır, zannediyorsan, Baba Ca’fer’liksin, Nefes ettir, çabucak, kendine, olsun bitsin! Ölüler dîni değil, sen de bilirsin ki bu din, Diri doğmuş, duracak dipdiri, durdukça zemin. Neye isrâf edelim bir sürü iknâiyyât ? Hoca, mâdem ki bu din: Dîn-i beşer, dîn-i hayât, Beşerin hakka refîk olmak için vicdânı, Beşeriyyetle berâber yürümektir şânı. Yürümez dersen eğer, rûhu gider İslâm’ın; O yürür, sen yürümezsen, ne olur encâmın? Oflu’nun ilmi de olsaydı o îmâna göre, Şimdi baştanbaşa tevhîd ile dolmuştu küre. O nasıl kalb, o nasıl azm, o nasıl itmînân?.. İşte tevfîk-i İlâhî’ye yürekten inanan; İşte “Lâ havfe aleyhim” diye Kur’ân-ı Hakîm, Bu velî zümreyi etmektedir ancak tekrîm . Hâlik’ın nâ-mütenâhî adı var, en başı: Hak. Ne büyük şey kul için hakkı tutup kaldırmak! Hani, Ashâb-ı Kirâm, ayrılalım, derlerken, Mutlakâ Sûre-i ve’l-Asr”ı okurmuş, bu neden? Çünkü meknûn o büyük sûrede esrâr-ı felâh; Başta îmân-ı hakîkî geliyor, sonra salâh, Sonra hak, sonra sebat. İşte kuzum insanlık. Dördü birleşti mi yoktur sana hüsrân artık. Müslüman hakka zahîr olmaya her an mecbûr, Sarsılır varlığı, göstermeye başlarsa fütûr. Hele zulmün galeyânında bu mecbûriyyet, Daha şiddetli olur başkalarından elbet. Çünkü hak öyle zamanlarda kalır tehlikede, Çâresizdir onu kurtarmaya bakmak sâde. Bir adam dursa da bir zâlim imâmın yüzüne, Adli emretse, bu zâlim de onun hak sözüne, İnkıyâd eyleyecek yerde tutup kıysa ona, O mücâhid yazılır tâ şühedânın başına. Hamza’dan sonra gelen şanlı şehîd ancak odur. Hak için can verenin pâyesi elbet bu olur. Hakkı bir zâlime ihtâr, o ne şâhâne cihâd! “En büyüktür” dedi Peygamber-i pâkize-nihâd . Hak zelîl oldu mu millet de, hükûmet de zelîl. “Hangi ümmette ki müşkildir edilmek tahsîl, Âcizin hakkı kavîlerden... O, kuvvetlenemez.” – Ne güzel söz bu! Şümûlüyle berâber mûcez . – Ömer’in hutbesi aklında mı bilmem? – Bilmem... – “Eyyühe’n-nâs , ederim taptığım Allâh’a kasem , Yoktur aslâ şu cemâ’atte ki hiçbir âciz, Benim indimde sizin olmaya en kâdiriniz, Bir kavînizde olan hakkını kurtarmam için. Bir kavî kimse de yoktur ki bu ümmette, bilin, En zaîf olmaya nezdimde , tutup kendinden, Âcizin hakkını ısrâr ile isterken ben.” Ömer’in işte, Hocam, çizdiği meslek buydu. – Lâkin akvâline ef’âli bi-hakkın uydu. – Sallanan çünkü kılıçlardı; ne kuyruk, ne kavuk! Öyle bir devr-i şehâmette kolaydır ululuk. Senin etrâfını alsın ki yığınlarca sefîl, Kimi idmanlı edebsiz, kimi ta’limli rezîl. Kiminin fıtratı âzâde hayâ kaydından; Kiminin iffeti ikbâline etten kalkan. O kumarbaz, bu harâmî, şunu dersen, ayyâş, Sonra mecmû’u müzevvir, mütebasbıs , kallâş... Bu muhîtin bakalım şimdi içinden çıkabil; Ne yaparsın? Ömer olsan, yine hâlin müşkil. Uğramaz doğru adam semtine, lâkin, heyhat, Gece gündüz seni idlâle müvekkel haşerat! Kulağın hak söze artık ebediyyen hasret; Kustuğun herze: Ya hikmet, ya büyük bir ni’met! Yutan olmazsa dedin, öyle mi? Beyhûde merak; Dalkavuklar onu hazmetmeye candan müştak! Geyirirsin herifin burnuna, oh der, ne nefîs! Aksırırsın, vay efendim, bu ne âheng-i selîs ! Tükürürsün o mülevves yüze “Hak tû!” diyerek; Sırıtır: “Sorma, samîmiyyetimiz pek yüksek.” İçiyorsan, sofu, sarhoş sana herkes sâkî... “İşretin hürmeti hâlâ mı? O sizler bâkî!” Irza düşmansan eğer, âileler hep mahrem... “Ne büyük vahşet esâsen bu selâmlıkla harem!” Bir muhâlif hava yok, dinlediğin aynı sadâ: “Zât-ı sâmînize millet de, hükûmet de fedâ.” Menfa’attir seni tehdîd edecek tek mevcûd, Çünkü çıksan da nebîyim diye, hasmın ma’bûd! Sofusun farz edelim, şimdi de boy boy tesbîh... Dalkavuklar bütün insan kesilir, lâ-teşbîh! Taylâsan , cübbe, kavuk, hırka, hep esbâb-ı riyâ, Dış yüzünden Ömer’in devri muhîtin gûyâ. Kimi sâim , kimi kâim, o tavanlar, yerler “Kul hüva’llâhu ehad” zemzemesinden inler. Sen bu coşkunluğa istersen inan, hepsi yalan, “Hüve”nin merci’i artık ne “ehad”dir , ne filân. Çünkü mâdem yürüyen sâde senin saltanatın, Şimdilik heykeli sensin tapılan menfa’atın. Kanma, hey kukla kıyâfetli adam, hey sersem, Herifin ağzı “samed ”, mi’desi yüzlerce “sanem ”! Sen de bir tekmede buldun mu, nihâyet, yerini, Ne kılıktaysa gelen, hepsi hüviyyetlerini, Aynı mâhiyyete aktarma ederler çabucak. Sana her gün sekiz on kerre söverler mutlak. Hani dillerde gezen nâmın, o hiçten şerefin? Ne de sağlammış, evet, anlasın aptal halefin : “Âh efendim, o ne hayvan, o nasıl merkepti! En hayır-hâhı idik, bizleri hattâ tepti. Bu hayâ der, bu edeb der; verir evhâma vücud; Bilmez aptal ki değil hiçbiri zâten mevcud. Din, vatan, âile, millet, ebediyyet, vicdan, Sonra haysiyyet-i zâtiyye , şeref, şöhret; şan, Daha bir hayli hurâfâta herif olmuş esîr. Sarımsak beynine etmez ki hakâik te’sîr, Böyle Ankâ gibi medlûlü yok esmâya kanar; Adamın sabrı tükenmek değil, esmâsı yanar. Kız, kadın hepsi haremlerde bütün gün mahbûs, Şu telâkkîye bakın, en kötü vahşet: Nâmûs! Herifin sofrada şampanyası hâlâ: Ayran, Bâri yirminci asırdan sıkıl artık, hayvan! İçelim sıhhat-i sâmînize... Hay hay içeriz! Biz, efendim, senin uğrunda bu candan geçeriz. İçelim... Durmayalım... Âfiyet olsun... Şerefe!” Sonra nevbetle, uzun boylu, söverler selefe. Halefin farz edelim şimdi öbür mektepten. Dalkavuklar yeni bir maske takarlar da hemen, Kuşatırlar yine etrâfinı: – “Sübhân’allâh! Bu ne fıtrat, bu ne vicdân-ı meâlî-âgâh! Zât-ı ulyâları Hakk’ın bize in’âmısınız, Kimsiniz, söyleyiniz, Hazret-i Mûsâ mısınız? Hele Fir’avn’ın elinden yakamız kurtuldu; Hele mahvolmadan evvel sizi millet buldu. Âh efendim, o herif yok mu, kızıl kâfirdi; Çünkü bir şey tanımaz, her ne desen münkirdi . Ne edeb der, ne hayâ der, ne fazîlet, ne vakar; Geyirir leş gibi, mu’tâdı değil istiğfar. Aksırır sonra, fütûr etmeyerek, burnumuza... Yutarız, çâre ne, mümkün mü ilişmek domuza? Savurur balgamı ta alnımızın ortasına, Tükürürmüş gibi taşlıktaki tükrük tasına! Hezeyan, sorsanız, Allah; hezeyan, Peygamber; Din, vatan, âile, millet gibi yüksek hisler, Ahmak aldatmak için söylenilir şeylermiş... Bu hurâfâtı hakîkat diye kim dinlermiş? Âkil oymuş ki; hayâtın bütün ezvâkından, Durmayıp hırsını tatmîne edermiş îman. Âhiret fikri yularmış, yakışırmış eşeğe; Hiç kanar mıymış adam böyle beyinsizce şeye? Hele ahlâka sarılmak ne demekmiş hâlâ? Çekilir miymiş, efendim, gece gündüz bu belâ? Zevki hakmış adamın, başkası hep bâtılmış... Çok tuhafmış bunu insanlar için anlamayış! Âh, efendim, daha söylenmeyecek işler var... Çünkü nâmûsa musallattı o azgın canavar. – İyi amma neye sarmıştınız etrâfını hep? – Hakk-ı devletleri var, arz edelim neydi sebep: Tepeden tırnağa her gün donanıp sırsıklam, Hani, yuttuksa o tükrükleri, faslam faslam , Vatan uğrunda efendim, vatan uğrunda bütün. Biz o zilletlere katlanmamış olsaydık dün, Memleket yoktu bugün, yoktu, iyâzen-billâh... Öyle üç balgam için millete kıymak da günah, Herif ancak bizi bir parçacık olsun saydı; Başıboş kalmaya gelmezdi, eğer kalsaydı, Mülkü satmıştı ya düşmanlara, ondan da geçin, Yıkmadık âile koymazdı Hudâ hakkı için. Bulunur pek çok adam cenge koşup can verecek; Harbin en müşkili haysiyyeti kurbân etmek. Bu fedâîliği bir biz göze aldırmıştık. Ama Hâlik biliyor, bilmesin isterse balık. Ey veliyyü’n-niam , artık size bizler köleyiz; Yalınız emrediniz siz, yalınız emrediniz.” – Şimdi, oğlum, kızacaksın ya, fakat, boş ne desen; Bu rezâlet beni me’yûs ediyor âtîden. Hâle baktıkça adam kahroluyor, elde değil; Bizi kim kurtaracak, var mı ki bir başka nesil? – Âsım’ın nesli, Hocam – Nerde! – Hayır, haksızsın! Gâlibâ oğlana pek fazla bugünler hırsın? – Âsım’ın nesli... diyorsun. Ne uzun boylu hayâl! – Âsım’ın nesline münkâd olacak istikbâl. Sana vicdânımı açtım okudum, dinlesene; Söyleten başkasıdır, bakma, Hocam, söyleyene. – Ne kehânet bu? – Bilirsin ki değil mu’tâdım. – Güzel amma, ne fazîletleri var evlâdım? – Ne fazîlet mi? Çocuklar koşuyor, aç çıplak, Cebheden cebheye arslan gibi hiç durmayarak. Yine vardır bir ölüm korkusu arslanda bile; Yüzgöz olmuş bu çocuklar ölümün şahsıyle! Cebhenin her biri bir kıt’ada, etrâfı deniz; Kara dersen daha dehşetli: Ne yol var, ne de iz. Harekâtın görüyorsun ya, Hocam, en kolayı, Yalnayak Kafkas’ı tutmak, baş açık Sînâ’yı! Yapılır zannediyorsan, bakalım, sen de soyun... Kıt’a kapmak, köşe kapmak değil artık bu oyun. Şu Boğaz Harbi nedir? Var mı dünyâda eşi? En kesîf orduların yükleniyor dördü beşi, -Tepeden yol bularak geçmek için Marmara’ya- Kaç donanmayla sarılmış ufacık bir karaya. Ne hayâsızca tehaşşüd ki ufuklar kapalı! Nerde -gösterdiği vahşetle “Bu: Bir Avrupalı!” Dedirir- yırtıcı, his yoksulu, sırtlan kümesi, Varsa gelmiş, açılıp mahbesi, yâhud kafesi! Eski Dünyâ, Yeni Dünyâ, bütün akvâm-ı beşer, Kaynıyor kum gibi, tûfan gibi, mahşer mahşer. Yedi iklîmi cihânın duruyor karşına da, Ostralya’yla berâber bakıyorsun: Kanada! Çehreler başka, lisanlar, deriler rengârenk; Sâde bir hâdise var ortada: Vahşetler denk. Kimi Hindu, kimi yamyam, kimi bilmem ne belâ... Hani, tâ’ûna da züldür bu rezîl istîlâ! Ah o yirminci asır yok mu, o mahlûk-i asîl, Ne kadar gözdesi mevcûd ise hakkıyle sefîl, Kustu Mehmedçiğin aylarca durup karşısına; Döktü karnındaki esrârı hayâsızcasına. Maske yırtılmasa hâlâ bize âfetti o yüz... Medeniyyet denilen kahbe, hakîkat, yüzsüz. Sonra mel’undaki tahrîbe müvekkel esbâb, Öyle müdhiş ki: Eder her biri bir mülkü harâb. Öteden sâikalar parçalıyor âfâkı; Beriden zelzeleler kaldırıyor a’mâkı; Bomba şimşekleri beyninden inip her siperin; Sönüyor göğsünün üstünde o arslan neferin. Yerin altında cehennem gibi binlerce lağam ; Atılan her Iağamın yaktığı: Yüzlerce adam. Ölüm indirmede gökler, ölü püskürmede yer; O ne müdhiş tipidir: Savrulur enkâz-ı beşer... Kafa, göz, gövde, bacak, kol, çene, parmak, el, ayak, Boşanır sırtlara, vâdîlere, sağnak sağnak. Saçıyor zırha bürünmüş de o nâmerd eller Yıldırım yaylımı tûfanlar, alevden seller Veriyor yangını, durmuş da açık sînelere, Sürü hâlinde gezerken sayısız tayyâre . Top tüfekten daha sık, gülle yağan mermîler... Kahraman orduyu seyret ki bu tehdîde güler! Ne çelik tabyalar ister, ne siner hasmından; Alınır kal’a mı göğsündeki kat kat îman? Hangi kuvvet onu, hâşâ, edecek kahrına râm? Çünkü te’sîs-i İlâhî o metîn istihkâm. Sarılır, indirilir mevki’-i müstahkemler, Beşerin azmini tevkîf edemez sun’-i beşer ; Bu göğüslerse Hudâ’nın ebedî serhaddi; “O benim sun’-i bedî’im, onu çiğnetme” dedi. Âsım’ın nesli... diyordum ya... nesilmiş gerçek: İşte çiğnetmedi nâmûsunu, çiğnetmeyecek. Şühedâ gövdesi, bir baksana, dağlar, taşlar... O, rükû olmasa, dünyâda eğilmez başlar, Yaralanmış temiz alnından, uzanmış yatıyor; Bir hilâl uğruna, yâ Rab, ne güneşler batıyor! Ey, bu topraklar için toprağa düşmüş, asker! Gökten ecdâd inerek öpse o pâk alnı değer. Ne büyüksün ki kanın kurtarıyor Tevhîd’i... Bedr’in arslanları ancak, bu kadar şanlı idi... Sana dar gelmeyecek makberi kimler kazsın? “Gömelim gel seni târîhe” desem, sığmazsın. Herc ü merc ettiğin edvâra da yetmez o kitâb... Seni ancak ebediyyetler eder istîâb. “Bu, taşındır” diyerek Kâ’be’yi diksem başına; Rûhumun vahyini duysam da geçirsem taşına; Sonra gök kubbeyi alsam da, ridâ nâmıyle, Kanayan lâhdine çeksem bütün ecrâmıyle; Mor bulutlarla açık türbene çatsam da tavan, Yedi kandilli Süreyyâ’yı uzatsam oradan; Sen bu âvîzenin altında, bürünmüş kanına, Uzanırken, gece mehtâbı getirsem yanına, Türbedârın gibi tâ fecre kadar bekletsem; Gündüzün fecr ile âvîzeni lebrîz etsem; Tüllenen mağribi, akşamları sarsam yarana... Yine bir şey yapabildim diyemem hâtırana. Sen ki, son ehl-i salîbin kırarak savletini, Şarkın en sevgili sultânı Salâhaddîn’i, Kılıç Arslan gibi iclâline ettin hayran... Sen ki, İslâm’ı kuşatmış, boğuyorken hüsran, O demir çemberi göğsünde kırıp parçaladın; Sen ki, rûhunla berâber gezer ecrâmı adın; Sen ki, a’sâra gömülsen taşacaksın... Heyhât, Sana gelmez bu ufuklar, seni almaz bu cihât... Ey şehîd oğlu şehîd, isteme benden makber, Sana âgûşunu açmış duruyor Peygamber. – Bırak Allâh’ı seversen, yine berbâd oldum! O yanık defteri artık kapa, zîrâ doldum... Tıkanıp durmadayım. Baksana, nevbet nevbet... Zâten a’sâbıma hâkim değilim, merhamet et. – Bakayım şimdi, senin neydi o müşkil derdin, Ki sabahtan beridir söylemedin, söylemedin? – Âsım’ın hâli fenâ: Pek mütehevvir , ama, pek! Ne nasîhatten alır şey, ne azar dinleyecek. – Atak oğlandır esâsen... Demek azdırdı işi... – Bilmem azdırdı mı, lâkin hoşa gitmez gidişi. – Ramazan vak’ası varmış, o nedir? – Anlatayım... O zamandan beri zâten ne suyum var, ne sayım! – Ne demek? – Çıkmıyorum, sanki, berâber dışarı. Bu, zıpır; âlemin evlâdını dersen, haşarı; Görecek hayli mürüvvet daha var! Ben yapamam. – Ramazan vak’ası, yâhu! Şunu anlat, be adam! – Üsküdar’dan geliyorduk, ikimiz: Âsım, ben. Sâ’at onbir sularındaydı... Vapur beklerken, Yolcular Bafra’yı tellendirivermez mi sana? Kaçıver, belli ki çıngar çıkacak, durmasana! Hayır oğlum, nasıl olduysa, apıştım kaldım. Çocuğun tavrı değişmişti. Dedim: “Bak, Âsım, Dalaşırsan bu heriflerle üzersin babanı.” İçlerinden biri, hem şüphesiz, en kaltabanı, Üç nefes püfleyerek burnuma: “Sen söyle, Hoca! Neye bağlanmalı hayvan gibi hâlâ oruca?” Deyivermez mi, tabî’î senin oğlan tokadı, Herifin yırtılacak ağzına kalkıp yamadı. Gâlibâ pek canı yokmuş ki yuvarlandı leşi... Asıl itler gerideymiş, koşarak dördü, beşi, Ansızın serdiler evlâdımı karşımda yere. Ben şaşırmış, “Aman oğlum!” demişim bir kerre. Hele yâ Rabbi şükür, toplanıp oğlan birden, Kömür almış deve kalkar gibi doğruldu hemen. O nasıl cehd idi kurtulmak için anlamalı: Silkinip attı belinden asılan dört çuvalı! Dedim: Artık sizi haklar bu zıpır şimdi, durun, Ne ağız kaldı yiğitlerde, hakîkat, ne burun; Kime indiyse, nüzûl inmişe benzetti onu! Bu sevimsiz şakanın hayli firaklıydı sonu: Hani, salhâne civârında durup seyre bakan, Karabaşlar görülür: Yüzleri kan, gözleri kan; Bu çomarlar da o vaz’iyyete gelmişlerdi. Hepsinin hakkını Allah için oğlan verdi! Hele bir tânesinin beyni dağılmıştı, eğer, İşi sulh etmemiş olsaydı gelen dört asker. – Anlasaydık, şu neden sonrakinin fazla payı? – Ya tabancayla hücûm etti uzaktan bu dayı. Bereket versin o askerlere da’vâ bitti; Sedyeler geldi, polislerle herifler gitti. – Sizi haksız çıkaran yoktu ya? – Olsun mu? Tuhaf! Afedersin, Hocazâdem, ne kadar saçma bu lâf! Haklı, haksız diye taksîmi kim etmiş ki kabûl? Bu cihan, baksana, baştan başa: Âkil , me’kûl . Kuvvetin sırtını kimmiş, göreyim, okşamayan? Ne zaman altta kalırsan, o zaman derdine yan! “Beşerin adli masal, hak zıpırındır yalınız; Dövülen mahkemelerden kovulur, çünkü: Cılız!” Bizim oğlan bunu vird etmiş, okur her yerde... – Doğru söz, sonra, tabî’î, efelik var serde! – Efelik, çok güzel amma, sonu çıkmaz bu yolun; Etme, oğlum, şuna bir parça nasîhatte bulun. Çünkü ben korkuyorum, söylemiş olsam tekrar, Yüzgöz olduk, edecek mes’ele isyanda karar. – Ne demek! Hiç sana isyan mı edermiş Âsım? – Bence her mümkünü vaktiyle düşünmek lâzım. – Hocam, evlâdına benzer bulamazsın arasan, Görmedim ben bu kadar dörtbaşı ma’mûr insan. Ne büyük hilkat o Âsım, ne muazzam heykel! Onu, bir şi’r-i hamâset gibi, ilhâm-ı ezel, Sana sunduysa, açıp rûhunu teşrîhe çalış... Gâlibâ oğlanı yanlış görüyorsun, yanlış! Yalınız göğsünün eb’âdı mı sandın yüksek? İn de a’mâkına bir bak, ne derinmiş o yürek! Dalgalandıkça içinden taşan îman denizi, Dökülen hisleri gör: İncilerin en temizi. Gövde yalçın kayadan âbide, lâkayd-ı ecel; Sanki hiç duygusu yok... Bir de fakat rûhuna gel; O ne ifrât ile rikkât ! Hani, etsen ta’mîk, Bir kadın rûhu değildir o kadar belki rakîk. Sonra, irfânı için söyleyecek söz bulamam; Oğlanın bildiği, öğrendiği her şey sağlam. Boynu dehşetli, evet, beyni de lâkin zinde; Kafa enseyle berâber gidiyor seyrinde. Çölde ben hayli görüştüm bu sefer Âsım’la; Hoca, te’mîn ederek söylerim îmânımla: İğtinâm etmeye baktım çocuğun sohbetini; Pek yakından tanıdım çünkü husûsiyyetini . Ne güreştirmediğim kaldı, ne koşturmadığım; Ne de “Her şeyde sıfırsın!” diye coşturmadığım. Çölün âsûde muhîtinde geçen günlerimiz, Bana gösterdi tamâmiyle ki: Oğlun eşsiz. Bî-tenâhî safahâtıyle herif ayrı cihan; Bî-tenâhî safahâtında da, lâkin, insan. Hiç unutmam, büyücek bir zafer olmuş da nasib, Asker etmişti güreşlerle yarışlar tertib . “Hadi Âsım!” dedik, “Olmaz” dedi, biz dinlemedik; Bularak bir de kalın, pırpıta benzer dizlik, Yaralıymış demedik, üç kişi tuttuk soyduk; Çıktı meydanda gezen hasmına bîçâre çocuk. Neydi oğlandaki endâmın o âhengi fakat! Belli her uzvu için ayrı çalışmış hilkat. Ya kemikler ne salâbetli , ya etler ne katı: Tepeden tırnağa, gûyâ, dolamışlar halatı, İki üç katlı büküp bir çınarın gövdesine. Hele taşmış dökülürken o muazzam sîne, Öyle bâriz adelâtın ebedî dalgaları, Ki yorar ârızalar seyrine dalmış nazarı. Çok geniş dersen omuzlar, boy o nisbette uzun; O ne mevzun kafadır, sonra, ne sağlam o boyun! Ufarak bir kapı sırtın kabaran eb’âdı, Çarpışıp durmada nâçâr iki müdhiş kanadı. Enseden tâ bele sarkan o derin hat, o yarık; Arzı umkunda nihan tûl-i mücerred artık! Bel nisâbında , omuzlar gibi taşkın çatılar, Adalî baldırının kutru hemen boynu kadar. İki çam bölmesi kol, kim tutacak, kim bükecek? O bileklerle o ellerse demirden daha pek. Yaralar başkaca endâmına heybet veriyor, Bir şehâmetli temâşâ ki vücud ürperiyor. Vâkıâ hasını da gürbüz delikanlıydı ama, Âsım’ın savleti kuvvet mi sorar hiç adama? Silkiyor dut gibi bîçâreyi sağdan, soldan. Ne o? Çapraz mı? Hemen gir ki senindir meydan. Ay! Herif sıyrılıyor, hem ne kolaylıkla, bakın! Aman Âsım, bu güreş olmasın uydurma sakın? Hele anlat şu işin neyse hakîkî rengi? “Yenemezmiş onu: Bir kerre değilmiş dengi, Bir de bîçâre adam pek müte’azzım şeymiş Kahrolurmuş kederinden tutarak yenseymiş. Sonra, lâyık mı imiş yerlere sermek şimdi, Böyle düşmanla bütün gün dövüşen bir yiğidi? * * * – Anladık, hepsi de a’lâ, diyecek yok... Lâkin, Şu benim derdime bir çâre bulaydık ilkin. Ramazan vak’ası her gün, Hocazâdem, her gün, Hele günler bereketliyse hemen üç beş öğün! Âdetâ çılgına dönmüş... Bu cünûnun da başı: Yanarak gömdüğü binlerce şehîd arkadaşı. Sanırım son yarasından da biraz huylanıyor... Sonra, ahvâle tahammül mü dedin, gâyet zor. Ne dolaplar dönüyor, beynini sarsar duysan! Bence beyhûdedir, oğlum, bu nehirler gibi kan. O, demin “Harb-i Umûmî” dediğin maskaralık, Karagöz’den de beter, kıymeti yok beş paralık, Perde sıyrıldı, işin kalmadı hiçbir hüneri, Her bakan sezdi karanlıkta sinen çehreleri. Yutulur herze mi pîr aşkına mahrûmiyyet? Çekti yıllarca, fakat çekmiyor artık millet. Hele sen gel de “Hamiyyet!” diye aptal kandır; Canı yanmış dedenin son sözü “İllâllah!”tır. Ben sefâletten ölürken seni sıkmazsa refah, Hak erenler buna ummam ki desin: Eyvallah! Şöyle bir bak: Ne harâb ortalığın manzarası... Ama hiç deşme sakın, çünkü yürekler yarası. Hani, insan sesi çağlardı şu vâdîlerde.. . Sor ki âfâka, o âlemler, o demler nerde? Yemyeşil yurda çöken kapkara toprak rengi; Dindi binlerce hayâtın ezelî âhengi. Yok civârımda bugün aç yatanın pâyânı; Her perîşan yuva bir âile kabristânı! Beni öldürmede, oğlum, bu harâb ıssızlık: Hangi vîrâneyi eşsen kopuyor bin çığlık! Hasta binlerle, bakan yok; diriler çırçıplak; Ölüler kaskatı olmuş, hani kim kaldıracak? Bir taraftan bu fecâyi’ kemirirken yurdu, Bir taraftan da elin bir sürü doymaz kurdu, Dişliyor na’şını sırtlan gibi bîçârelerin; Yolu ummam ki bu olsun koşulan son zaferin! Girdiniz harbe heriflerle “Zarûrî” diyerek; Bu rezâlet de zarûrî mi, kuzum, bir bilsek? – Ama sen pek uzun ettin Hocam, artık sadede! Bahsimiz nerde, senin söylediğin şey nerede? – İşte oğlum, çocuğun rûhunu sarsan esbâb; Muttasıl kıvranıyor, kalbi yıkık, beyni harâb. Hangi bîçârenin âlâmını etsin ta’dîl; Kimin imdâdına koşsun? O kadar çok ki sefîl!.. Hangi mâtemli evin derdine çıksın ortak? Bir yığın kül kesilen, baksana, binlerle ocak! Hangi yardım dilenen aczi tutup kaldırsın? Hangi mel’un çetenin boynunu ilkin kırsın? Bizim ev mahkeme; hâkim, bereket versin, acar; Geceden hükmü verir, gündüzün icrâya koşar! – Neme lâzım, herifin pek amelî şey bileği! – Ama hiç sorma bizim çektiğimiz gâileyi : Akşam olmaz mı, kızın benzi uçuktur mutlak... Ağbeyim gelmedi hâlâ... diye korkak korkak, Dikilir karşıma... Lâhavle derim, sabrederim; Beni kim tesliye etsin ki, ben ondan beterim! Çullanır beynime yüzlerce mehîb endîşe; Bütün a’sâbımı sarsar, bakamam hiçbir işe. Sâ’at artık bilemem altı mı, yâhud yedi mi; Heyecan, geldi mi oğlan; helecan, gelmedi mi. Çileden çıkmışım akşam, dedim: – “Âsım, bana bak! Yol yakınken geri dön, nâfile çıkmaz bu sokak. Koşuyorsun, be çocuk, çarpacak alnın duvara; Dağılır sonra kafan, etme, çekil bir kenara. Ne demir leblebi meslek bu, Ebû Zer-vâri? Ömer’in zâbıta me’mûru geleydin bâri! Sen o meyhâneyi basmakla mükellef miydin? Ya kumarbazları ma’nâsı nedir tehdîdin? Toplanıp cünbüş ederken elin evlâdı, gece, Hangi bir hakla gidip hepsini dövdün delice? Na’ra atmış diye sarhoşları tut sen, kovala... Bâri git bekçi yazıl, aylık alırsın, budala! Niye cebren ayırırsın kocasından kadını? Komşular, baksana, “Kel Kâhya” komuşlar adını! Balık almış, ne olur? Sonra yedirmiş, ne çıkar? Sanki hiç beslememiş kendisi vaktiyle zağar. Sana bir şey dememiş, kısmış oturmuş dilini; Niçin, oğlum, seriyorsun herifin pestilini ?..” Söyleyen ben değilim şimdi, bizim Âsım Bey: “Harekâtım sizi bîzâr ediyormuş... Çok şey! Babacığım, öyle değil, dinlemeyin rast geleni; Dinleyin suçlu muyum, haklı mıyım, bir de beni. Herkes aç bekleşiyor kaldırımın sırtında... Siz gidin perdelerin hepsini kaldırtın da, Alenî işret edin âleme göstermek için! Be adamlar! Azıcık saygı sayın: Gizli için. Meze tûfânına dalmış, kulaç atmaktasınız; Yutkunan halka bakın, pencerelerden, sayısız. Paranız yok ya, şu ben var diyeyim, bol keseden; Hakkınız nerde sefîh olmaya, dünyâ aç iken? Hadi yâhû, yetişir... Çok bile içtikleriniz; Durmak olmaz, dağılın, belki uzaktır yeriniz... Hani aldırmasalar bâri, “Defol git!” dediler... Dedim: “Artık kime âidse defolmak, o gider.” Kollarından tutarak hepsini attım bir bir; Söyleyin varsa kabâhat, acabâ bende midir? Gelelim şimdi kumarbazları tehdîde. Evet, Bütün evlerde ışıksız bunalırken millet, O kulüpten sırıtan şenliğe insan duramaz: Yanıyormuş, dediler, haftada bir sandık gaz! Ben bu isrâfı tabî’î çekemezdim artık, Taşıdım söylenilen petrolü sandık sandık. Bir ufak ölçü, dedim... Buldu nihâyet bakkal; Aldı herkes gazı, gülyağı gibi, miskal miskal ! Ne donanmıştı sokak, doğrusu şehrâyindi ! Sormayın parçalanan zulmeti: Üç gün sindi! Babacığım, işte kumarbazlara zulmüm bu kadar, Bir de öksüzler için bin lira aldım zor zar. Gelelim cünbüşe, insâf ediniz vakti midir? Yâhud insan gibi eğlense herifler ne denir? Muhtekir kâfilesiymiş, ne edeb var, ne hayâ. Aç, sefîl inleyerek can veredursun dünyâ, Yine siz dinlemeyin, anlamayın mâtemini, Sürün artık serilen yurdunuzun son demini! Sağda yüzlerce ölen, solda hesapsız sürünen, Karşıdan bunlara gülmek ne demektir alenen ? Durmayın, derdime ortak görünün kalkın da, Demiş olsam, bilirim, vüs’unüzün fevkinde. Ağlamak çok kişinin zevki değilmiş, lâkin, Gülmemek herkes için, zannederim, pek mümkin. Komşulardan sıkılın, pesten atın na’raları; Büsbütün sustururum sonra, çıkarsam yukarı! Son sözümdür size... Beyhûde fakat, nerde duyan? Taştı kusmuk gibi her pencereden bir hezeyan. Pek tabî’î ki durulmazdı...” – Dur oğlum, yetişir! – Lûtfedin, bitmedi... – Bir dinle de, olmazsa, bitir. Bana anlat bakayım şimdi: Şu bîçâre ocak, Zorbalar saltanatından ne zaman kurtulacak? Hiç bu mantıkla, a dîvâne, hükûmet mi yürür? Bir cemâ’at ki erenler işi yumrukla görür, Kafa bitmiş demek artık, çekiver kuyruğunu! Kuvvetin hakkı mıdır enselemek bulduğunu? Bize, Âsım, ne şunun yumruğu lâzım, ne bunun; Birinin pençesi ister yalınız: Kânûnun. Ver bütün kudreti kânûna ki vahdet yürüsün... Yoksa millet değil ancak dağınık bir sürüsün... Memleket zâten, ayol, baksana: Allak bullak, Sen de hissinle yürürsen batırırsın mutlak. Ya kuzum, zabtiye rûhuyle hükûmet sürenin, Yeri altındadır, üstünde değil kürenin! – Babacığım, öyle değil... – Dinlemem artık, hadi git! * * * Hocazâdem, sen asıl derdi bizim kızdan işit: Senin aptal daha bir hayli de çılgın bularak, Bâbıâli’yi... – Aman?.. – Basmayı kurmuş... – Hele bak! Acabâ kim ki ayartan?.. Ama zannetmem pek... – Deme, oğlum, bana tekmîlini anlattı Melek. Kız biraz azmine engel herifin, yoksa fenâ... Hem basar, hem de asar, çok deli şey, âmennâ! – Söyle, pek kanlı oyundur, yanılıp oynamasın! – Beni hiç saydığı yok nâfile... Bir sen varsın, Bir de hemşîresi var zabtedecek şimdi onu. Aman oğlum, bana terk etmeyiniz mecnûnu!.. – Yok canım, vazgeçer elbette, bu gerçek mi deli? – Bilemem, korkuyorum kız beni îkâz edeli. İş o evvelki vekâyi’ gibi olsaydı, evet, Belki bir parça tesellîye bulurdum cür’et. Lâkin, oğlum, görüyorsun: Kurulan perde yaman; Hani, baştan başa kan, dış yüzü kan, iç yüzü kan! Bir damar patlamasın, sel götürür memleketi; Yoksa göstermeye Rabbim o elîm âkıbeti. – Yine ifrâta kapıldın sanırım... – Hiç de değil, Sen şu vaz’iyyete bir baksana: Cidden müşkil. – Hadi müşkil diyelim, çâresi hiç yok mu ki? – Var. – Nedir öyleyse telâşın, heyecânın bu kadar? – Heyecan yok, yalınız, mes’elenin ihmâli, Bence pek doğru değildir. Evet, insan hâli, Ya nihâyet kızı saymaz da bu ma’tûh oğlan, Yeniden kâmete kalkarsa, ne olmaz o zaman? Kopacak fitneyi, oğlum, hele bir kerre düşün; Sanırım ayn-ı hatâdır beni müfrit görüşün. Hayır, ifrâtıma hükmetmene râzı değilim; Ben de oldukça metînim, hele pek mu’tedilim . Ne yakın der, ne uzak der, ne soğuk der, ne sıcak, Bu çocuk harbe koşar, kaç senedir, zıplayarak. Ne zaman “Gitme!” dedim? “Koş!” diyerek gönderdim; Gönderirken de “Gider, bir daha gelmez” derdim; Unutulmuş gibi artık bırakırdım peşini, Avuturdum, oturur, evde kalan kardeşini. Hânümanlar çöküyor, zelzele yalnız bana mı? Ortalık can çekişirken açamam ben yaramı. Anlamam oğlum için çekmeyi zâten halecan; Elin evlâdı nedir? Hepsi civan, hepsi de can. “Parçalanmış senin Âsım” dediler bi’d-defeât , Babayım, elbet içim parçalanırken, heyhât, Her zaman sineye çektim, biliyorsun ya? – Evet – Çünkü gâyetle tabî’îdir o müşkil gayret: Kaplamış yurdumun âfâkını, mâdem, şühedâ... Varsın olsun kalanın uğruna Âsım da fedâ. “Hem gazâ, hem de şehâdet, ne sa’âdet bu!” derim; Ciğerim yansa da söndürmek için cehd ederim. Ama “kâtil” deseler oğlumu, yâhud “maktûl”, O zaman işte benim âkıbetim pek meçhûl. Var mı bir çâre ki dünyâda, gidip başvurayım? Hangi hüsrânımı “Sen dur!” diyerek susturayım? Kendi vicdânım olur önce gelir da’vâcı... Görüyorsun ya: Tecellüdle savulmaz bir acı! Babanın canı için merhamet et, evlâdım, Pek harâbım, bana bir parçacık olsun yardım. Yalınız sensin elimden tutacak, yaş yetmiş... Ah o vaktiyle ölenler ne de tâli’li imiş! Rabbimin cilvesi bunlar ya, fakat hayrânım... Geberip gitmediğim, başka nedir isyânım? Aman oğlum, “Hadi tahsîlini ikmâl ediver” De de, mecnûnu zaman geçmeden evvel gönder. Çünkü... – Dur dur!.. Ne haber? Yoksa misâfir mi, Emin? – Âsım Ağbeyimi getirdim... – İyi ettin, gelsin. – Bize gitmek düşüyor şimdi. – Selâmetle, Hocam... Hiç merâk etme... Bu akşam kalabilsen? – Kalamam. * * * – Seni çoktan beridir, gördüğümüz yok, Âsım, Nerdesin? Yerde misin? Gökte misin? Gel, bakalım! Yalınızsın? – Yalınız geldim, efendim, bu sefer. – Getireydin, a canım, şunları... – Bilseydim eğer... – Âferin, doğrusu, cevherli çocuklar, belli! İftihâr etmeli gördükçe bu gürbüz nesli. – Ben de şükrânımı arz etmeliyim şimdi size, Böyle en sevgili yârânımı takdîrinize. Amca Bey, gördünüz, Allah için insan şeyler... Ama bir türlü ısınmaz, ne sebeptense, peder. – Aklı ermez babanın, sen nene lâzım, bana bak! – Yeni yazdıklarınız nerde, efendim, okusak? Aradım kimsede yok... – Varsa da üç dört eserim, Zât-ı sâmînizi hoşnûd edemez zannederim: Demevî zevkiniz elbet demevî şi’r ister! – Asabî olsa da râzîyız, efendim, bizler... Bir mizâc istemiyorsak o da: Lenfâîlik ; Çünkü milletler için, doğrusu, gâyet mühlik. – Edebiyyâtımız Allâh’a emânet desene! Babanın oğlusun, Âsım, ne kadar olsa yine. – Pek tarafdârı değildir pederim... – Sorma, fena! Üdebâ nâmına kim varsa, bilâ-istisnâ , Hepsinin rûhunu şâd etti bugün... – Etmeyiniz! – Dedim: Artık bu kadar sövmeye lâyık değiliz. Sen de kimsin? deyivermez mi, ne oldum, bilsen? Bense şâir geçinirdim, hele bir bak şuna sen! Komşunun hâline gülmek ne fenâ şey! – Elbet! Yok ki dünyâda cezâsız kalacak bir hareket. – Evet, oğlum, yalınız ibret alanlar nerde? Edebî sohbet olurmuş büyücek bir yerde. Neden âsârımızın hepsi çelimsiz? derler; Bu zemîn üstüne herkes iki üç söz söyler Bulunur, neyse, nihâyet balığın belkemiği: Şark’ın üç bin senedir, gün sayarak beklediği, O muazzam, o yaman şâir-i dahîyi zaman, Çıkarıp vermemiş âgûşuna yurdun el’an . Rûh-i millîmizi tatmîn edemezmiş bir edîb, Gelmeden sahne-i eyyâma o dâhî-i mehîb. Geceler hâmile, mâdem, çocuk er geç doğacak. Ama sen şimdi işin girdiği son safhaya bak: Hangi saz şâiri, bilmem, bunu almış da haber; “Neciyim ben?” diye, günlerce tepinmiş ter ter! Sonra durmuşsa da, hâlâ, dediler, gayzı yaman; Dut yemiş bülbüle dönmüş, giderek, kahrından. Buna gülmüştüm, evet, gülmeyecektim oğlum; Çarçabuk adl-i İlâhî dedi: “Dur şimdi kulum, Sen ki, vah vah diyecek yerde, gülersin kah kah; İşte fi’l, işte cezâ, çek bakalım!” Eyvallah. Babanın yok mu davuldan beter îkâzı, hani, Tıpkı rü’yâdan ayılmışlara benzetti beni! – Yok efendim, bu kadar şiddeti etmem ya ümîd, Ma’amâfih pederin hakkı değildir tenkîd. – Şimdi Âsım, edebiyyâtı bırak, bir tarafa; Daha ciddî işimiz var, geçelim başka lâfa. Gâlibâ söylediğim yoktu! Evet, hiç yoktu: Mısr’ın, en muhteşem üstâdı Muhammed Abdu, Konuşurken neye dâirse Cemâleddin’le; Der ki tilmîzine Afganlı: “Muhammed dinle! İnkılâb istiyorum, başka değil, hem çabucak. Öne bizler düşüp İslâm’ı da kaldırmazsak, Nazariyyât ile bir şeyler olur zannetme... O berâhîni de artık yetişir, dinletme! Çünkü muhtâc-ı tezâhür değil, isti’dâdın...” – “Şüphe yok, hakk-ı semûhîleri var Üstâd’ın... Gidelim bir yere, hattâ şu bizim Sûdân’a; Yeni bir medrese te’sîs edelim urbâna . Daha üç beş de fazîletli mücâhid bulalım, Nesli tehzîb ile, i’lâ ile meşgûl olalım. Çıkarıp gönderelim, hâsılı, Şeyhim, yer yer, Oradan âlem-i İslâm’a Cemâleddin’ler.” – “Bu, fakat, yirmi yıl ister ki kolay görmüyorum... Yirmi günlük işe bak sen!” – “Kulunuz ma’zûrum.” Kıssadan hissse çıkarsak mı, ne dersin Âsım! Anlıyorsun ya, zarar yok, daha iy’anlaşalım: İnkılâb istiyorum, ben de, fakat, Abdu gibi... Yoksa, ellerde kör âlet efeler tertîbi, Bâbıâli’leri basmak, adam asmakla değil. Çek bu işten bütün ihvânını, kendin de çekil. Gezmeyin ortada, oğlum, sokulun bir sapaya, Varsa imkânı, yarın avdet edin Avrupa’ya. – Amca Bey! – Nâfile Âsım, seni hiç dinlemeyiz... Çünkü sen bir kişisin, biz bakalım öyle miyiz? Ben... baban... Sonra Melek... Tutturamazsın ne desen. Hadi tahsîlini ikmâle tez elden, hadi sen! Çünkü milletlerin ikbâli için, evlâdım, Ma’rifet, bir de fazîlet... İki kudret lâzım. Ma’rifet, ilkin, ahâlîye sa’âdet verecek Bütün esbâbı taşır; sonra fazîlet gelerek, O birikmiş duran esbâbı alır, memleketin Hayr-ı i’lâsına tahsîs ile sarf etmek için. Ma’rifet kudreti olmazsa bir ümmette eğer, Tek fazîletle teâlî edemez, za’fa düşer. İbtidâîliğe mahsûs olan âvâre sükûn, Çöker a’sâbına. Artık o da bundan memnûn! Ma’rifet, farz edelim, var da, fazîlet mefkûd... Bir felâket ki cemâ’atler için, nâ-mahdûd. Beşerin rûhunu tesmîm edecek karha budur; Ne musîbettir o: Tâunlara rahmet okutur! Bizler, edvâr-ı fazîletleri cidden parlak, Bir büyük milletin evlâdıyız, oğlum, ancak: O fazîlet, son üç asrın yürüyen ilmiyle, Birleşip gitmedi; battıkça da ümmet cehle, Bünyevî kudreti günden güne meflûc olarak, Bir düşüş düştü ki: Davransa da, sarsak sarsak. Garb’ın emriyle yatıp kalkmaya artık mahkûm; Çünkü hâkim yaşatan şevket-i fenden mahrûm. Biz, evet, hasmımızın kudret-i irfânından Bînasîbiz de o yüzden bu şerefsiz hüsran. Sonra, a’sâra süren heybeti çekmekle, bugün, O fazîlet bile hissiz, hareketsiz, ölgün. Şimdi, Âsım, bana müfrit de, ne istersen de. Ma’rifetten de cüdâ Şark, fazîletten de. Lâkin ister misin, oğlum, mütesellî olmak: İctimâî bütün âmillere , kudretlere bak. Bunların herbirinin kuvveti, mâzîye inen, Kökü mikdârı olur; çünkü bu âmillerden, En derin köklüsü, en sağlamı, en hâkimidir. Şimdi, sen bizdeki kudretleri eşsen bir bir, Göreceksin ki: Bu millette fazîlet en uzun, En derin köklere yaslanmada; hem sonra onun, Bir mübârek suyu var, hiç kurumaz: Dîn-i Mübîn. Hâdisât etmesin oğlum, seni asla bedbîn... İki üç balta ayırmaz bizi mâzîmizden. Ağacın kökleri mâdem ki derindir cidden, Dalı kopmuş, ne olur? Gövdesi gitmiş, ne zarar? O, bakarsın, yine üstündeki edvârı yarar, Yükselir, fışkırıp, âfâk-ı perîşânımıza; Yine bin vâha serer kavrulan îmânımıza. Vâkıâ ortada yüzlerce mesâvî yüzüyor; Sen bu kâbûsu bütün şerre değil, hayra da yor. Çünkü yoktur birinin kalb-i cemâ’atte yeri; Arasan: Hepsi beş on maskara ferdin hüneri! Bu cihetten, hani, hiç yılmasın, oğlum, gözünüz; Sâde Garb’ın, yalınız ilmine dönsün yüzünüz. O çocuklarla berâber, gece gündüz, didinin; Giden üç yüz senelik ilmi sık elden edinin! Fen diyârında sızan nâ-mütenâhî pınarı, Hem için, hem getirin yurda o nâfi’ suları. Aynı menba’ları ihyâ için artık burada, Kafanız işlesin, oğlum, kanal olsun arada. Sen geçenlerde demiştin ki: “Yazık hâlâ biz, Dünkü ilmin bile bîgânesiyiz, câhiliyiz. İşte fıkdânı bu ihmâl edilen ma’rifetin, Nesli bir acze düşürmüş ki, bugün, memleketin, Bir yığın kuvveti var, hem ne tabî’î de, henüz, Biz o kuvvetlere eller gibi hâkim değiliz. Yarının ilmi nedir, halbuki? Gâyet müdhiş: “Maddenin kudre-i zerriyyesi” uğraştığı iş. O yaman kudrete hâkim olabilsem diyerek, Sarf edip durmada birçok kafa binlerce emek. Onu bir buldu mu, artık bu zemin; Başka zemin. Çünkü bir damla kömürden edecekler te’min; Öyle milyonla değil, nâ-mütenâhî kudret!..” İbret al kendi sözünden, aman oğlum, gayret! Bir yılın var daha zannımca? – Evet. – Bak, ne kolay! Lâkin ihvân-ı kirâmın? – Çoğunun altışar ay. – Hep giderler ya, berâberce? – Giderler, ma’lûm. – Hepsinin mesleği sağlam mı? – Evet, müsbet ulûm . – İnkılâbın yolu mâdem ki bu yoldur yalınız, “Nerdesin hey gidi Berlin!” diyerek yollanınız. Altı ay, bir sene gayret size eğlence demek... Siz ki yıllarca neler çekmediniz, hem gülerek! Hani, bir ömre bedeldir şu geçen her gününüz; Bir gün evvel gidiniz, bir saat evvel dönünüz! Şark’ın âgûşu açıktır o zaman işte size; O zaman varmanın imkânı olur gâyenize; O zaman dinlerim artık seni, Âsim, bol bol... – Yarın akşam gideriz. – Öyle mi? Berhurdâr ol. Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi? ............................................................ İkindi oldu mu yâhu? Nedir bu “Salli!” sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bâri bir duâ edelim! Kabûl eder diyelim... Hakk’a ilticâ edelim: Ya İlâhî bize tevfîkini gönder... – Âmin! Doğru yol hangisidir, millete göster... – Âmin! Rûh-i İslâm’ı şedâid sıkıyor, öldürecek. Zulmü te’dîb ise maksûd-i mehîbin, gerçek, Nâra yansın mı berâber bu kadar mazlûmîn? Bî-günâhız çoğumuz... Yakma İlâhî! – Âmin! Boğuyor âlem-i İslâm’ı bir azgın fitne, Kıt’alar kaynayarak gitti o girdâb içine! Mahvolan âileler bir sürü ma’sûmundur, Kalan âvârelerin hâli de ma’lûmundur. Nasıl olmaz ki? Tezelzül veriyor Arş’a enîn! Dinsin artık bu hazin velvele yâ Râb! – Âmin! Müslüman mülkünü her yerde felâket vurdu... Bir bu toprak kalıyor dînimizin son yurdu! Bu da çiğnendi mi, çiğnendi demek Şer’-i mübîn; Hâk-sâr eyleme yâ Rab, onu olsun... – Âmin! Ve’l-hamdu li’llâhi Rabbi’l-âlemîn... * * * Bize “Dînî, Felsefî Musâhabeler” gibi muazzam bir eser yazan yâr-ı cânım, üstâd-ı hâkîmim Hazret-i Ferîd’in kıymetdâr bir hâtıra-i iltifâtıdır: “Enîs-i rûhum Akif’e, Safahât’ın üçüncü kısmını neşre muvaffakiyetinden dolayı seni hâlisâne tebrîk eder; diğer kısımlarının da peyderpey neşrine muvaffak olmanı Cenâb-ı Hak’tan temennî eylerim. Lisân-ı nazma -mâhiyetini tağyîr etmeksizin- müstaid olduğu inkişâfı verdin. Türkçe’nin nazma gâyet elverişli olduğunu eserlerin ile isbât ettin. Bir müddetten beridir lisânımızda herkes istediği gibi tasarrufâta kıyâm eylediğinden, lisânımız bütün Osmanlıların lisânı olmak derecesinden lisân-ı şahsî olmak derekesine düşmüştür. Filhakîka, üslûb, şahsın malı, ta’bir-i dîgerle sâhibinin timsâlidir; fakat lisânın rûhuna dokunulmamak şartıyle. Herkesin lisânda bir tasarruf-i mahsûs icrâsına salâhiyetdâr olması bir hadde kadar mücâz olabilir; o haddi tecâvüz edenlere: “Dur!” demek lâzım gelir. Halbuki lisânımızda icrâ-yı tasarrufâta kıyam edenler, teceddüd gösterenler, hiçbir hadde riâyet etmiyorlar, hiçbir mikyâsa tâbi’ olmuyorlar, onun için lisânımız da günden güne çığırından çıkıyor. Meselâ bir heykeltraş, tasarrufât-ı hayâliyesiyle eserini kemâl-i mümkine îsâle çalışır. Lâkin hiçbir zaman tabîatin ta’yin ettiği haddi tecâvüz edemez. Eserini o had dâhilinde kemâl-i mümkine îsâl eder. O haddi tecâvüz ettiği anda, eseri bir eser-i san’at değil, bir nümûne-i garâbet olur. Zîrâ sanâyie hâs olan kemâl nev’înin zevk-i sahîh denilen bir mikyâsı vardır. Âsâr-ı san’atte gösterilecek kemâl dâimâ o mikyâs ile ölçülür. Ressamlık da böyledir. Ressam, eserinde göstereceği kemâli, anâsır-ı san’atin nazm-ı tabî’îlerini bozmamak şartıyle gösterebilirse mahâret ibrâz etmiş olur; gösteremezse tabîati kaba bir sûrette istinsâh ederek âdî bir mukallid derekesinde kalır. Anâsır-ı san’ati vaz’-ı tabî’îlerinden çıkaran kimse, kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmiş demektir. Vâkıâ bu hâl ender olarak duhâttan sudûr eder. Halbuki nazar-ı sahîh ile bakılacak olursa dehâ-yı hakîkînin, bu hareketiyle kavânîn-i san’ati ihlâl etmediği, belki san’atin kavânîn-i mevcûdesine bir kânun daha ilâve eylediği görülür. Dehâya has olan bu tasarrufu taklîde kıyâm edenler dâimâ aldanırlar, dâimâ muvaffakiyetsizlik girdâbına düşerler. Mûsikînin de o gibi tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneye aslâ tahammülü yoktur. Heykeltraş olsun, ressam olsun, mûsikîşinâs olsun dâimâ san’ate hâs olan mikyâs-ı nev’îyi elinde tutmağa, san’atinde göstereceği eser-i kemâli o mikyâs ile ölçmeğe mecburdur. Bu şarîtaya riâyet etmeyen san’atkârların eserleri âsâr-ı san’atten ma’dûd olamaz. Ne fâide ki şiirde bu dakîka asla nazar-ı i’tibâre alınmıyor. Çok kimseler sâha-i nazmı tasarrufât-ı mübdiâneleri için gâyet vâsi’, gâyet müsâid buluyorlar. O vâdîde gösterdikleri garâbetleri herkese birer bedîa-i ma’rifet sûretinde kabul ettirmek istiyorlar. Yeni şiirlerde bunun pekçok numûneleri görülüyor. Çok kimseler de şi’rin hakîkatini, şi’rde gösterilebilecek tasarrufâtın hadd-i tabî’îsini ta’yînden âciz olduklarından bu başkalıklara teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nazarıyle bakıyorlar. Elhâsıl öteki san’atlerin kabûl etmedikleri o gibi tasarrufât-ı dâhiyâneyi zavallı şi’r kolayca kabûl ediyor. Eğer şi’rimizde gösterilen keyfî tasarruflar bil-farz heykeltraşlıkta, ressamlıkta gösterilmiş olsaydı, heykeltraşın elinden çıkan bir heykel her halde bizim bilmediğimiz bir mahlûk olur idi! Kezâ bir ressamın böyle bir tasarruf netîcesinde vücûda getireceği eserler de bize görmediğimiz, bilmediğimiz bir âlemin menâzırını tasvîr eder idi. Şi’rimizde bu garâbet çoktan ta’ayyün etti. Fakat onun temyîzi diğer san’atlerdeki garâbetlerin temyîzi kadar kolay olmadığından bugün o garâbetlere yukarıda söylediğim gibi, teceddüd, yâhud kemâl-i san’at nâmı veriliyor. Bakalım bu hâl ne zamana kadar devam edecek? Fakat sen lisân-ı şi’ri, mâhiyet-i nev’iyesine hâs bir tekâmüle namzed kıldın; muvaffak da oldun; daha da olacaksın. Gelelim ikinci mülâhazaya : İhtimâl ki “San’at san’at içindir; san’atten maksad yine san’attir; san’atte dinî, ahlâkî, siyâsî bir gâye aramak abestir” diye senin mesleğine i’tirâz edenler, onu hoş görmeyenler vardır. Fakat o halde, ya’ni san’at hakkındaki bu düstûr kabul edildiği takdirde, onu dinsizliğe, ahlâksızlığa da âlet ittihâz etmemek lâzım gelir. Zîrâ san’at, bu sûretle kayıddan âzâde edilmiş olmayıp, belki kuyûdun en berbâdıyle takyîd edilmiş olur. Ben, senin eserlerinde bu düstûra muhalefetini gösterecek bir şey görmüyorum. Çünkü sen san’atte gâye aramıyorsun; lâkin gâyede san’at arıyorsun. Mesleğin tamâmıyle maksadını te’mîne kâfîdir. Hemen feyyâz kalemine istediği cevelânı ver, ciddî eserlere teşne olanları feyz-i kaleminle reyyân et! Safahât’ın bu kısmını teşkîl eden manzûmelerin menbaı, Furkân-ı Hakîm olduğundan hepsinin ilhâm-ı mahz eseri olduğunu söylemek zâiddir . Hemen söyle, hemen yaz! Tevfîk-i Hudâ refîkin olsun azîzim. 12 Ekim 1408 (25 Ekim 2017) Ferîd”